Revenge Of The Fallen
by utsugi08
Summary: After a happy occasion, Ash and his friends resume their journy only to be informed of a fast approching danger. Can they find a way to beat the evil tyrant known as Missing? Or will the evil pokemon succed in his plan to revive the exiled legend Giratina
1. Chapter 1

CH.1 Strange Behavior

A young man of nineteen walked out of a relatively large building in Goldenrod. It had been four months since the Lugia disaster and already the city was starting to look like it's old self. He stopped as a long black car pulled up in front of him and got in.

"Where to Mr. Maxwell?" asked the man at the steering wheel. "Home, I'm just ready for this whole nightmare to be over," Andes replied. He had been extraordinarily busy all week and hadn't spent any time at home.

The man driving the car looked back at him. "Something on your mind?" he asked. "Yeah I'm a little nervous about something," Andes replied undoing the red tie around his neck. "I don't see what could make you so worried," the man said finally giving up on trying to figure it out.

Andes let out a mixed sigh of satisfaction and stress. "Girlfriend problems," he said at last. "Well there's plenty of fis-" the man started. "No Drew we didn't break up, it's…something a bit more private," Andes said.

"From what I've seen you're both crazy about each other, so why are you so stressed?" Drew asked slowing the speed of the car down as he came to a red light. Andes rubbed his temples, unsure how to explain his predicament.

Andes looked back up at him with a goofy look on his face. "Ah, I see what's eating at you," Drew said grinning. "Uh hu, and if you tell anyone I'll be putting a help wanted sign up," Andes replied.

Both laughed it off taking some of the stress off Andes' mind, but it still lingered. It was different now with Latias. It had all started a few months after Lawrence had stolen his soul's energy. Latias had used her own energy to bring him back from his dormant state.

He had been enjoying his time with her and with his friends having finally given up fighting. At least until Lance showed up and recruited him. Together they had finally tracked Gale and Sam down and relocated both of them to a classified area. Far from anyone who may want to use Gale's powers for evil.

He suddenly felt a great force surround him. "Hey Drew I'm gonna put the window up," he said pushing a button in the back. He was now all alone in the back part of the car. He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed almost to the point of a deep sleep.

"_I am here," _he thought. _"Andes, do not fret over such a thing. You have her heart and she has yours," _came a voice that was so full of power it made Andes weary. _"Arceus, is that all the message you bring?"_ he asked puzzled.

"_Andes, do not be afraid to take her as yours. You have all of our blessings,"_ and with that Andes' eyes flew open and he gasped for air. Arceus' words still echoed in his mind. He sat motionless for a minute, processing the fact that the creator of everything had just spoken to him.

He flipped open his wallet and stared at the picture of him and Latias together. Bianca and every one else had teased about them being together even before the thought had even popped into either one's head. He had slowly grown attached to Latias though and finally given up his heart.

One night came to mind as he thought back on the time they had spent together. It had started to storm badly on Alto Mare and Latias had been frightened after lighting hit one of the trees in the secret garden. She had woke him up in the middle of the night when she asked to sleep over.

Andes was still out of it at the time and just grunted a yes. It took about five minutes before he came to and realized who was snuggled up next to him. The next day he was teased by Bianca, accusing him of things Andes never even gave a second thought about.

He closed his eyes tightly, as if straining to think. "I'm gonna need some professional advice," he mumbled to himself. The car stopped just as he pulled out a cell phone. He quickly shoved it back in one of his pockets and got out of the car.

Before him was the boat that would be taking him home, the Silver Raider. It was the fastest way back to Alto Mare with three powerful engines, and a sleek arrow dynamic design. It wasn't built for a cruise though, it was small and the rooms weren't exactly five star.

Once out on the open ocean he pulled out the cell phone again and held down the seven key. "_Hello?"_ came a girls voice through the other end. "Hey how are things?" he asked in a carefree tone. _"Guess you're on our way home hu?" _the voice inquired.

"Yes, and my day's about to get a whole lot more interesting," he replied. "_Good because someone here is starting to miss you," _the voice said giggling. ""Hey Bianca is she any where near you?" he asked.

"_No why?"_ she asked in return. "I kind of need your opinion on something," he said sheepishly. "_What on?" _she asked grinning on the other end. "It's something special," Andes said blushing on his end of the line. "_What kind of "something special"?" _she asked again enjoying torturing the truth out of him.

"It's for Latias, and it's really important," Andes said in a more serious tone. Bianca was a bit stunned by his sudden change in tone causing a puzzled look to cross her face.

"_How special?"_ was the last question she asked in an almost equally serious tone.

"The kind of special that she'll remember for the rest of her life," he said a soft smile crossing his face. _"When you get home meet me at the museum. I'm sure Latios can do something about keeping her occupied," _Bianca said glancing back at the blue and white dragon.

"Thanks, I'll be there in about…two hours," he said glancing up at the clock in the room. Andes had always refused to wear a watch because he believed that whatever happened in life would happen when it was supposed to.

After two hours in a cramped room he was finally home. He wasted no time in making his way to the museum looking for Bianca. "Where is she?" he asked spying Bianca. "Oh Latios is keeping her occupied, but probably not for much longer," she replied.

"Well, thankfully there's only two questions that need to be asked," Andes said looking around as if expecting to be tackled at any second. "Okay what's question one?" Bianca asked enjoying every second of his dismay.

"What's her favorite color?" he asked smiling a bit. Bianca's eyes widened when she realized where this was going. "Come on, we really don't have long" she said grabbing him by the arm. "Oh come on now both of you are trying to tear off my arm?" Andes moaned.

They were in a jewelers store in a matter of minutes in awe at all of the necklaces and rings on display. Bianca immediately went up to the counter and asked to see all of the amber colored cuts. "Okay lover boy it's all you now," Bianca said watching closely as he looked over each one carefully.

His gaze finally fell upon one in particular. The label said _Star Burst cut Amber_. Something in the back of his mind told him that this was the one meant for Latias. "I think we have a winner," Bianca said as he continued to look it over.

The man nodded and walked back around with a whole tray of rings that had the selected cut. "Of course, wouldn't want to make choosing a ring to be easy," he said sarcastically picking two up that looked in the best condition. He finally selected one and had it sized to fit Bianca's finger for reference.

Both of them walked out of the store, Andes quickly hiding the precious object in his pocket. "So, are you ready?" Bianca asked turning to him. "I hope so, maybe I won't screw this up," he said trying to relax. "Anywhere special you want me to send her?" she asked keeping an eye out.

Andes thought for a second weighing the options. "Lets try the secret garden," he said starting towards the hidden entrance. "Hope she hasn't worn Latios down too much," Bianca said running in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2 The Ultimate Question

A single dark blue Latios watched Andes disappear from Altomare's ally ways into the secret garden. He then turned his head to watch Latias dragging around an extremely worn out Andes look alike run into Bianca. The Latios let out a low growl as he watched her slowly make her way to the garden.

"Getting all huffy and puffy won't change the fact that they love each other," said a man walking up to the very discontent legendary. _Your son is not fit to have my daughter, _the Latios said calmly but with an assertive voice. "My son is someone who would give his own life to protect her!" the man snapped back

_Vanstrin, your son was a cruel person before, what makes you think he doesn't still retain that killer instinct? _the Latios asked now pushing Vanstrin's buttons. "Enados, my son would never even dream of doing anything like that again," Vanstrin replied. _If I had my way your son woul- _Enados started.

"_That's enough out of both of you," _said a very soft but mighty voice. "_Enados, you should be honored of what Andes is planning to ask your daughter. Vanstrin you should not bicker with Enados, but try to see things from his point of view," _said the voice scolding both of them.

The being who had spoken looked down on the sight below gliding through earth's clouds on mighty wings. Though she was a legendary, the she phoenix Ho-oh was one of the legends who had chosen to stay behind and watch over the earth and it's creations.

Enados and Vanstrin fell silent as Latias entered the garden looking in every direction for Andes. It was as if time itself stopped as he walked around from behind a tree to face her. She walked towards him, wondering why he seemed so tense.

He blushed when she was but a few feet away from him. _I missed you, _she said dismissing his strange behavior. "I missed you too," he said hugging her. Latias could sense stress in his mind and feared the worse as he broke away.

"Do you remember the first time I said I love you?" he asked looking into her eyes. _I do, but why would you bring that up all of the sudden? _she asked still fearing that he was planning to dump her. "Over the last few months…I started thinking that maybe it was time I showed you that I really meant what I said," Andes replied reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out a small black box and flipped it open revealing the treasure it held inside. Her eyes widened when she saw the ring with an amber stone in the middle of it. "Will you marry me?" he asked smiling at her reaction.

She hugged him and tears of joy began to roll from her eyes. Andes held her close and kissed the top of her head. She smiled, her heart doing jumping jacks as she realized what he had just asked her.

Bianca peeked around the corner to find the two together in each other's arms. She noticed the ring already on Latias' finger as the two love birds continued to enjoy their time together. As quietly as she entered she snuck out of the garden again, leaving the two alone.

Enados watched silently as the couple kissed again. _"You see, evil can be purged from any heart. It only takes a little light to drive away the darkness," _echoed Ho-oh's voice. Vanstrin watched as his son held his new bride to be in his arms. He opened is mouth to say something, but words escaped him for the first time.

_She's happy with him, as long as he can make her feel loved he has my best wishes._ Enados said still a hint of discontent in his voice. "You're never really going to get over this are you?" Vanstrin asked sighing.

_I had always wanted her to find the one who made her feel loved, but I didn't plan on this, _Enados said floating away. Vanstrin looked down on the two one last time as they left the garden and entered back out into the busy streets.

"_I expected him to be a bit upset with my decision, but what's done is done,_" said Arceus staring out into space. _"Arceus, what is your real reason for bringing their two worlds together?" _asked Rayquaza.

"_I'm sure you remember the ones that we exiled from our realm ages ago?" _Arceus asked turning to the great sky serpent. _"I do, the dark one and his followers were erased from history itself,"_ the green dragon replied. Arceus closed his eyes slowly as if falling asleep.

"_The seal that has held his servant Barokon in place is wearing out,"_ the great entity said opening his eyes again. _"What does this have to do with those you have chosen?" _Rayquaza asked more up front. _"They are earth's last hope of driving away the darkness that will soon fall upon the land as it did when we fought along side the seventy two," _Arceus said remembering the nightmarish battle.

He had hoped to not get involved with the fight for earth but when the demon had reared his head and attempted to destroy Dialga he was forced to act. One blast from him was all it took to seal away the dark one for all of eternity. The rest of his followers were destroyed or sealed away with him.

All but Barokon, he was to be punished for high treason against Arceus for aiding in the dark lord's plan. He was sealed away in a horrifying dimension by Palkia and Dialga as punishment. _"Once he is free, he will seek out the one named Ash won't he?"_ asked a softer voice. _"Yes Cresselia, he will attempt to use the blood of an innocent to free his dark master,"_ Arceus said turning his head in her direction.

"_How long until Barokon is at full power?" _she asked. _"Nine months, three days, four hours, thirty minutes, and twenty eight seconds," _Dialga replied. _"After being sealed away for so long, he may be weak enough to destroy,"_ Cresselia said optimistically.

"_I doubt that Barokon will simply fade away, but I know of someone who may be able to go toe to toe with him," _Arceus said as the golden ring around his waist started to glow. _"Darkrai, jester of darkness, can you hear me?" _Arceus asked, his eyes glowing a bright orange.

On earth below Darkrai's eyes opened and he looked up towards the sky. _I can, what do you call upon me for? _the mysterious pokemon asked. _"Darkrai, Barokon's seal will soon be broken, will you fight again?" _Arceus asked. _I will gladly beat that abomination to an unrecognizable pulp, _Darkrai replied as dark static formed around him. _"May your hammer be mighty," _Arceus said as he closed the connection with the dark ghost.

He was now interested in protecting Ash. Arceus had faith that the ally he would soon send his way would be a perfect match. _"Widow of doom, can you hear me?" _Arceus asked. High in the snow capped mountains Absol, the doom bringer stopped dead in her tracks. _Yes…I can, _she replied.

_Why do you speak to me Arceus?_ she asked after a long silence. "_Because you are needed, the dark one's servant is returning," _Arceus said sending chills down the dark pokemon's back.

Absol said nothing thinking back on how she had been led astray by Barokon's lies. _How?_ was all she asked. _"You must seek the one named Ash Ketchum, you are to watch over him. If he is lost, then earth has no future," _Arceus replied.

The mighty dark pokemon turned east and took off running through the blinding snow. _"Now all we can do is watch and wait," _the great being said as his eyes returned to their normal green color.

"_So when are they get-" _Cresselia started to ask. _"__Three months, two days, seven hours, and nine seconds," _Dialga said before she could finish. _"Pray that no one tries to interfere with their ceremony," _said Arceus.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3 Settling Down (Three Month Time Span Pass)

A beautiful young woman stood in front of a mirror turning to and fro in a white dress. Today couldn't afford to have any mishaps. For today was a day that only happened once in a life time, it was her wedding day.

"Seems like some one's excited," Bianca said walking into the room she was getting ready in. She hugged Latias, happy for her because today would stay with her for the rest of her life.

Latias was surprisingly calm as she and the other girls continued getting ready. The same couldn't be said for the groom who had now turned a very pale white. "You look like you're about to pass out, don't be so nervous," Ash said elbowing him.

"Ash I have a really embarrassing confession to make," Andes said glancing back at him. "Don't tell me you didn't really mean it when you asked Latias," Ash said with a disappointed tone. "No, I get tongue tied when I get nervous," he replied.

"That's it? That's all you're worried about?" Gary asked shaking his head. "In case you haven't noticed, most of the guest are either people we trust well enough to actually inform about the garden, and pokemon," he said folding his arms across his chest.

"You're not helping," Andes mumbled gritting his teeth. Latias could sense his stress and giggled to herself. He was worked up over nothing because she would still love him, even if he got a little messed up. "Ready Latias?" Bianca asked about to follow the other girls out.

Latios stood outside, ready to take the role of being the one to escort her in their father's stead. _I find it ironic how he wasn't the nicest person to pokemon, yet you finally won his heart,_ he said holding out his arm. Latias took it and now saw the humor of it as well.

She only started to like him because despite his disposition, he had a good heart deep down. She had never gotten an answer to what he was doing in the water the day she had played with him though. He had simply told her he was cooling off.

The girls walked down the aisle of chairs and stood across from their assigned partner. Ash winked at Misty as she stood across from him. _Some day,_ he thought to himself staring into her green eyes. May stood across from Gary admiring the beauty of the garden.

Gary averted is view suddenly turning red. _Yeah now who's nervous?_ Andes thought to himself grinning a little. He quickly found himself regretting making the comment as he saw Latias escorted by Latios.

Lorenzo had agreed to be the one to wed them and was honored to be asked. He flipped open the small book in his hands and cleared his throat. A very serious look crossed his face, much like the one he had when he first saw Andes in the garden and was ready to take a swing at him.

Andes was distracted by Latias and missed half of the opening of the ceremony. Luckily he snapped back to reality when Lorenzo said his name. Latias giggled as he played it off like he had been listening the entire time.

"Do you Andes take Latias to be your wife –Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" Lorenzo asked. "I do," Andes said smiling at Latias.

"Do you Latias take Andes to be your husband –Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" Lorenzo asked now turning to Latias.

It was now her turn to be nervous. She had worked and played with two simple words for the past three months for this one moment. Her lips twisted slightly as she opened her mouth. "I…do," she said after struggling with the words.

After getting over the stunning fact that Latias had actually talked in her human form, Lorenzo moved onto the rings which were no where to be found. He felt a small tug on his robe and looked down to see Pikachu with two golden rings in it's mouth.

Everyone laughed as he took them from the small mouse pokemon. He handed each of them a ring and nodded to them. "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another," he said as Andes slid the ring he was given onto Latias' finger, and she did the same.

"And so, by the power vested in me by island of Alto Mare and the Almighty, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride," Lorenzo said closing the book in his hands.

Andes noticed there was no veil over her and was a bit confused, but never the less pressed his lips to Latias'. Just before they did meet Latias turned a bright blue color and was now in her true form.

Andes smiled when he realized that her human form was the veil. Both moved quickly down the aisle hand in hand. _So was it a bad as you thought it would be? _Latias asked teasing him. "Couldn't have been better," he teased back.

After all of the guest had gone their separate ways Andes lay next to Latias in her human form, worn out from the day's events. He had never been this happy before in his life. He guided his hand softly across her face gently enough to not rouse her.

She slowly opened her eyes anyway. She couldn't help but see one of his old scars he had gotten when he was still a Hunter on his left shoulder, but she also saw the blue triangle on his chest. "Guess I got rescued that day," he said noticing where her eyes had fallen.

He'd never been more drawn to her than he was now for some strange reason. She snuggled up closer into his arms as he wrapped them around her. Both felt totally at peace next to the other, each one feeling a sense of security.

A sudden mischievous grin crossed her face as she stared into his dark brown eyes. A confused look crossed Andes' face. "You okay?" he asked. _Yep,_ she quickly replied. His eyes widened as he slowly registered what was up.

"Umm…" was all he was able to say. Latias giggled at his loss of words while planting a kiss on his lips. He relaxed a little bit returning her kiss with a longer one until he needed air. He smiled at her, content that he had finally found his happy ending.

Her eyes suddenly turned blue taking him by surprise. "Honey, what're you up to?" he asked a bit worried now. _Making a slight lighting adjustment,_ she said grinning. The bulb in the bedroom fan suddenly shorted out, making the room slightly darker. "Oh," was all he said before they were in each other's arms again.

_Just five minutes alone! _Enados exclaimed trying to break free of Vanstrin's hold. "Not going to happen on my watch!" Vanstrin shouted. _I'll burn a hole strait through him! _the upset legendary yelled. "_Do I have to put both of you idiots on leashes?" _Palkia asked glaring at them.


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4 Watchful Disaster

Absol continued her sprint towards civilization hunting the one called Ash. She had seen him once before, but it hadn't been on the best of terms. She caught scent of him again and started to run north east.

She hoped he would be in the mood for listening and not fighting. A river came into view as she darted through the forest. She jumped from rock to rock with blinding speed across the river and onto the other side.

A mass of vines blocked her path as she continued towards the young trainer, not losing pace. The blade on her head glowed a bright white color and made a whistling noise. She slung her head sending a blade of light clearing the vines and anything else that was in it's path.

"Hey did you guys hear something?" Misty asked looking around. "Yeah, it sounds like it's getting closer," Ash said stopping to listen. Pikachu's ears twitched trying to find the source.

"Look out!" Gary shouted tackling Ash. A white blur leapt from the bushes directly in front of the trio. The dark pokemon turned to face Ash and his friends staring them down. "Absol, what are you doing here?" he asked recognizing her.

The doom bringer remained silent continuing to stare Ash and his friends down. _I was told to seek you out,_ she finally said keeping her same stance. "Why me? Is something bad going to happen?" he asked knowing that the last time she had appeared Jirachi's powers had been abused and almost destroyed everything.

_I was sent to warn you of a threat against you,_ Absol replied. "I don't see who would have a grudge that big against me…who's still around anyways," Ash said. _This being isn't out for revenge, he wants your life, _the doom bringer said.

"So who or what is it this time?" Gary asked rolling his eyes. _I am forbidden under the penalty of death from saying his name in the presence of humans, _Absol said turning to Gary. "That bad hu?" Misty asked frowning.

"How long until who or what ever it is comes after me?" Ash asked a bit worried. _Six of your human months,_ Absol said now sitting. "Doesn't give us long to get ready," Gary sighed. "Well thanks for the warning," Ash said starting to walk away.

Misty was shocked as Absol got right behind Ash following him. "Umm Ash," she said softly. "Yea- umm…hi," Ash said turning around to find Absol in his face. _I wasn't sent here to just warn you, I was sent to aid you,_ she said backing up a bit.

"Now hang on a second, I can't be seen walking around with you out in the open," Ash said crossing his arms. _You don't have a choice,_ Absol said in an intimidating tone. "I figured as much," he said sulking.

_Well you're going to have to get used to it, _she said. "So what happens now?" Misty asked concerned that once again Ash's life was on the line. "For now we keep on towards Snowpoint City," Ash said not sounding discouraged by the words of Absol.

"Is there anything at all you can tell us about why Ash is in danger?" Misty asked. Absol looked up towards the sky as if listening to words unheard by Ash and the others. _Very well, but you must swear on you lives never to speak of what I'm about to tell you, _Absol said glaring at them.

"We promise," Gary said not seeing what the big deal was. _Long ago, before humans completely covered the earth, there were only eight kingdoms. Each one respected and honored the pokemon you call legendaries,_ the dark pokemon said slowly.

_There is one who rules over everything you see around us. His name is Arceus and he had three under him. Dialga the time keeper, Palkia the space keeper, and one who Arceus saw as his trusted friend. _"Who was it?" Ash asked now drawn into the story.

_His name was Giratina the former keeper of nature. The three working together sent earth into a time of great abundance_, She said thinking back. "So if everything was so perfect what went wrong?" asked Misty.

_One day Giratina thought that he was the superior of the three and turned on them. His followers began to sweep across the land slaughtering all who still honored Arceus. Arceus saw a solution to dealing with his followers and the Guardians were born of selected bloodlines he saw fit and just. _

_The battle for earth seemed a lost cause as the Guardians were reduced to seventy two in numbers. Even with the help of the legends the battle seemed lost. Finally Dialga and Palkia took their stand along side them and began to drive back his forces during the most bloody battles this earth has ever seen. _

_On Mount Silver the forces of good and evil clashed in one final attempt for complete dominance, both sides were giving way to fatigue. Just when it seemed as though the seventy two and the legends had won, Giratina rose from the ashes of the battle field. _

_He was no longer the beautiful creation Arceus had made him, his heart had tainted him and turned both his body and soul into a foul and sinister incarnation. Palkia was still busy fighting his dark servant, Barokon leaving Dialga to face the fiend. _

Ash's eyes widened as he pictured the battle in his head against the nightmarish beast. _Sadly Dialga's strength alone was not enough to destroy Giratina. Before he could deliver the final blow to Dialga, Arceus stepped forward to destroy the very thing he had created. _

_With one blast, Giratina was mutilated and banished to a realm where he and his followers would spend all of eternity. As for his servant, he met a fate worse than the hell Giratina was sentenced to. Soon after, every thing began to return to normal. _Absol finished

"So if Giratina was the keeper of nature and he was destroyed, how is everything still in balance?" Misty asked. _Arceus appointed a new being to hold such a responsibility. Her name is Shaymin, _the dark pokemon said. "So this Barokon guy is the one who's after me?" Ash asked.

_Yes, once he is completely revived he will be unmatched in power on earth, _Absol said giving him a serious stare. "What about Arceus? Couldn't he end this guy before he even takes one breath?" Gary asked. _He could, but his powers have a flip side to them, they are incredibly destructive. The day he fought Giratina he caused seven massive earth quakes, _she replied.

"Wow…that's a lot of power," Ash said to himself. _I've told you all that I can, when the sixth month is over let us hope you are prepared, _the dark type said standing up. "Great, here we go on another adventure that may kill us," Misty sighed.

Ash gave her a peck on the cheek which made her blush. "Everything will turn out fine," he said trying to reassure her. Misty nodded to him and returned Ash's kiss. "Just try not to get killed, I don't like the idea of half a boyfriend," she said sarcastically.

"As long as I'm here he won't be giving this Baro guy a second thought," Gary said not intimidated by Absol's description of it. _If he has retained any of his strength from being sealed away…there will be blood, _Absol thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5. Practice Makes Semi Perfect

Lance twirled a sword effortlessly in the air with amazing speed. Andes sat on the ground with two hand guns beside him. Toby sat reading a book on electronics and other computer related topics.

"Guess we should get started soon," Lance said facing them. Andes smirked as he stood up leaving the hand guns on the ground. "You owe me for calling me out here on my honeymoon," he said.

"Please, you know you have fun doing this," Toby said closing the book. His hands started to glow with a faint blue light around them. They all stood motionless waiting for the other to move first.

Toby finally lunged at Andes. He quickly stomped the ground causing the guns to fly into his hands in time to block Toby's attack. Lance came at both of them leaving huge slashes in the ground as he swung his sword.

Andes managed to hold both guns together to form an V just as Lance brought down his blade. Lance kicked him backwards before Andes could get any rounds off only to have Toby come at him from the right.

Toby grabbed Lance's right arm, stopping the onslaught of sword slinging. It quickly became a fist fight between the two while Andes shook of Lance's boot to the face. Six shots zipped past both of them forcing Toby to release Lance.

Toby swung at the gun slinger trying to land a head or chest punch. Andes twirled the guns effortlessly across his fingers using them as shields from Toby's assault. Toby finally managed to hit his left trigger finger causing it to go dead.

Andes jumped away tossing the gun back with him and catching it upside down. He had taught himself how to use his ring fingers should anything happen to his trigger fingers. Lance sent both of them flying now back on his feet.

All three charged each other at once and found them selves blocking one another. "It always ends like this," Lance said seething his sword. "Oh well, it never hurts to practice like this. No sense in getting rusty," Toby stated as the light around his hands died down. "What about Sam? Shouldn't he be ready by now?" Andes asked unloading the guns.

"Bruno is still working with him, but it shouldn't be long now," Lance said rotating his shoulders. Toby started back to his room with a Nintendo DS in hand.

Andes stood up rubbing his left shoulder. "Don't tell me Toby wore you out that bad," Lance said jokingly.

"No, I'm just bad out of practice," Andes replied sheepishly. "You need to get back into shape, we can't let the kid show us up," Lance whispered. Both laughed heartedly

"So," he asked looking at Andes as he holstered both hand guns. "So…what?" Andes asked in return. "How have things been so far?" Lance asked being more direct. "It's been great so far," Andes replied giving Lance a weird stare.

"Oh, now I see what you're driving at," he said after thinking. "Any plans on baby names yet?" Lance asked snickering a little. "Ha ha ha, very funny," Andes replied not taking it too seriously. "I would prefer not to share my personal life with my fearless leader," he said.

Lance shrugged as they walked down the extraordinarily long hallways of the pokemon league. "It's been too quiet lately," Lance said breaking the silence. "Yeah, it's like there's no more bad guys," said Andes.

"You know what they say though, calm before the storm," the Dragon Master said as they reached the exit. "Well enjoy your time together before the media gets wind that you got married under the radar," he said as a helicopter engine roared to life.

The aerial vehicle was bound for Slate Port where Latias was waiting on him. _Me as a dad, _he thought to himself laughing as he looked out the window. He had dismissed Lance's words while at the league but they had returned suddenly.

He had never really seen himself a someone to look up to. Another thing that crossed his mind was if the media did finally find out about him being married, would they buy the whole Cindy routine? He had actually had files and everything made to keep Latias safe from being found out by any over achiever reporter.

"Oh joy, right on cue," he said looking out the window again. The helicopter was slowly descending right next to his worst nightmare, the press. "Why, why is it always when I think about anything bad that it happens seconds later?"

The door opened and the blinding flashes of camera lights distorted his view. He walked past them as fast as possible, not in the mood for them. He turned around suddenly realizing this wasn't going to end.

"Look people, I came here to enjoy time alone with my spouse. So please, go back to where ever you came from and leave us be for the next six days," he said doing his best to keep his cool.

All of the camera flashes stopped and the mob slowly departed from the area. Andes walked calmly away towards the apartment, surprised that they had actually left. He finally reached the floor their room was on, and slowly opened the door.

It was unusually quiet in the room. "Latias, are you here?" he called out softly. After no response he walked into the bedroom to find her still asleep in her true form. She always changed back after she fell asleep. _Guess she dozed back off after I left, _he thought to himself.

He sat on the side of the bed and smiled at her. She looked peaceful as she slept. _It's about time you got back,_ her voice sounded in his head. "So how much trouble am I in?" he asked still smiling at her.

_This much,_ she said kissing him on the cheek. He changed into the new Palkia shirt that he had got after the first one Latias and Bianca had gotten him was torn by one of Lawrence's goons. He laid down beside her and looked up at the ceiling fan slowly spinning.

_What's wrong Andes? _she asked sensing stress on his mind. "Would I make a good father?" he asked after a long silence. _Why would you not be? _she asked now curious why he was even thinking about kids yet.

"The stuff I've done, and the mistakes I've made," he said still watching the fan. _You've also made some right choices, _she said resting her head on his chest. _I know you'd make a good dad,_ she said looking up at him.

He wrapped his arms around her, now smiling again. "You'd make a good mom," he said giving her a kiss. "There is one other thing," said Andes. _You don't have to go back do you? _Latias asked in a disappointed tone.

"Actually I was going to see if you were interested in learning to say more than just two words," he said. Latias' eyes lit up like Christmas had come early. _If you think you can teach me, _she replied hiding her true interest.

"Well I've been speaking English most of my life so I think I can teach you," he said jokingly. She giggled as he pulled her closer. "Lets start with just A," he said seeing as how she already had I and O down.

Latias changed into her human form and struggled with it for a bit before finally uttering a small ah sound. "Wow, you catch on pretty fast," Andes said surprised at her progress speed. "Aaaaaaaaaaah" Latias said now more confident.

"Well I guess you've got that letter down," he said laughing a little. _I've got more to learn though, _she replied giggling. She returned to her normal form and stretched her wings.

Andes hugged her as she snuggled up to him like the night on Altomare. "I guess choosing you was my best choice ever," he whispered as they both slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6 A Rocketing Comeback (Two Month Time Span Pass)

In a dark void, an evil entity stirred relentlessly. He had lost count of how many ages he had been sealed in the nightmare he was in now. In this place there was no up or down, no left or right. There was only the emptiness of a dark realm.

Barokon had been sentenced here as punishment for siding with Giratina. _Those idiots thought everything would go their way…time to show them how wrong they are, _he said as a ball of dark energy formed in his hand.

The evil entity let the ball of energy fly into the void causing a rip to form. _All they did was create a place for me to recover…Arceus you fool, _Barokon said as he crawled out of the rip. The sun burned his eyes as he finally pulled his entire being from the dark void.

"_It seems as though Arceus was right about your return…but you're a bit early," _came a dark voice. _Darkrai…so you're the welcoming committee sent by Mr. High and Mighty? _Barokon asked.

"_Welcome isn't exactly the word for what I'm about to do to you," _Darkrai replied. The dark ghost slung a ball of energy at the still weary Barokon. The unknown pokemon jumped backwards in time only to stumble over it's own feet.

"_It seems as though you're out of touch with gravity_. _Allow me to reeducate you," _Darkrai said as he grabbed Barokon by the leg. The dark pokemon flung him into boulders and drug him along the ground at high speeds before finally slinging him into the air.

"_What goes up must always come down!" _Darkrai shouted as he fired another ball of energy at Barokon, this time hitting it's target. _Tell me…is that the best you can do? _Barokon asked mocking him.

"_Hardly you abomination!" _Darkrai exclaimed. Barokon's right arm began to glow a dark blue before taking shape as that of a Scyther's blade arm. _Come at me with all you have, _the shape shifter said.

"_Have a trip down memory lane, Dark Void!"_ Darkrai shouted as he let lose an ink black wave that surrounded Barokon. A hyper beam broke through the wave and into Darkrai sending the dark pokemon to the ground.

_Such pitiful power, _Barokon said as he slashed Darkrai with his mutated arm. The formidable shape shifter landed a few feet away from the fallen legendary and slowly made his way over to him. Suddenly Barokon fell over in pain clutching his transformed arm.

It began to dissolve leaving behind his normal bone white arm. _"It seems as though time has taken it's toile on you," _Darkrai said slowly getting back up. _My body has not yet recovered to it's full potential, _Barokon replied still clutching his arm.

_You live to fight another day Darkrai, _Barokon said as he stumbled backwards towards a cliff. He let himself fall over the edge hitting the water below. Darkrai floated weakly over to the edge of the cliff to see the water below turn black before returning to it's normal blue color.

"_Forgive me Arceus…I have failed you…" _he said still staring down at the water. Barokon's body had dissolved at the water's surface and reformed for a quick get away before Darkrai could take advantage of his weakened state.

_Curse Palkia and Dialga! _he said as he traveled through the water at lightning speed. _Arceus' little group of heroes will have to wait…for now I need to find a place to hide, _the shape shifter thought to himself.

The evil creature stopped and tilted his head to the right. Barokon rose to the surface to spot four men in black uniforms throwing small metal balls at pokemon. Barokon grinned as he saw the red R emblem on the front of their suits.

Though he had been sealed away, his connection with the world was not lost. He had watched times of war and peace pass in his mind. He knew all to well that these were members of the hated Team Rocket.

_Care to tell me were I can find Giovanni? _he asked walking up behind them. All four men cowered at the sight of the almost featureless pokemon. All Barokon had were two eyes, arms and legs. The color of his body was a bright white.

"W-who are you?" one of the men asked staring at Barokon. _You can call me…Missing,_ said the mysterious pokemon. "W-w-why do you want to see the boss?" asked another. _I only want to talk with him is all, _Missing said calmly.

One of the Rockets finally lost his nerve andreached for the small hand gun that was on him. Missing closed his eyes and the Rocket henchmen was soon gasping for air. _I'm waiting to be pointed in the right direction, _he said still choking the grunt.

The leader of the group of four nodded quickly and nervously motioned for Missing to follow. _That's more like it, _he said dropping the grunt he had been strangling. In a clearing there was a large vehicle that had torn down trees when it had come through the forest.

The evil man behind Team Rocket sat behind a large desk in a very dark room. "What's taking those bumbling idiots so long?" he asked himself out loud. _"Umm…sir," _came a voice over the small speaker on his desk.

"What?" he almost shouted. _"You're not going to believe this but…there's a weird thing that wants to speak with you,"_ the voice replied. _"You have five seconds to give me a response, or I blow this building sky high," _came a new voice.

Giovanni found himself worried for a split second before smirking. "What kind of response are you wanting?" he asked. Missing's eyes narrowed _I just want a bit of your time,_ his voice sounded in the Rocket boss' head. Missing floated up to the third floor of the building and landed in front of a large door.

A single light in the dark room flicked on revealing an intimidating face. "What business do you have that you'd ram shack my base?" the man asked. _A little destruction is normally the only way to get a human of your caliber to listen, _Missing said as the doors closed behind the seven foot monster.

_Lets pretend it's still six years in the past. Anyone who heard the name Team Rocket would go running for the hills,_ Missing said beginning to pace. _Then along comes this ten year old who starts to tear your operation down one level at a time, and we both know who I'm talking about, _he finished.

"Why would you bring that brat into this discussion?" Giovanni asked. _Because I know that we both want him dead, _Missing replied. The Rocket leader smiled as he caught onto what Missing was driving at. "What's in it for you?" he asked.

_Getting rid of the kid is my reward. The only reason I need help is because he practically has an army behind him,_ said the featureless pokemon. "I've been betrayed by a pokemon before, why should I trust you?" Giovanni asked testing him.

_I'm not a turn coat…I'm a being of my word. Be it good or bad, _Missing said not losing his cool. "So you think that together we can take him and his friends down?"Giovanni asked. Missing nodded slowly, confident in his own abilities…once they returned anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

CH.7 A Heated Confrontation

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!" Gary commanded. The dark dog pokemon charged a small black ball at it's mouth and took aim at Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. The small yellow mouse pokemon's cheeks began to turn yellow and crackle with electricity.

Misty sighed as she watched both boys continued to prepare themselves for whatever their mysterious foe may throw at them. A loud explosion came from their battle field, shattering what little peace in the area there was.

Both Pikachu and Umbreon fell over, each out cold. "That was kind of fast," Gary said scratching his head. Ash nodded scooping Pikachu up as Gary recalled Umbreon. Absol watched from the shade of the forest as the two boys took a break.

_Of all the humans in the world why this one?_ she asked herself. Ash sat down next to Misty who smiled at him. "It's not really the same without Brock is it?" Misty asked quietly. Ash nodded silently in agreement.

Gary raised a eyebrow at her upon hearing the question. "Oh don't take it like that, you're fun to hang out with too," she said. "Uh hu I can just feel the love radiating all around," Gary said sarcastically.

"Pika," Pikachu said now back on it's feet. "Welcome back buddy," Ash said looking down at it. It's ears twitched rapidly as it stood up. "What's wrong Pikachu?" he asked as the small pokemon pulled on his sleeve to try and move him. Absol's eyes widened as she detected the presence of another.

_Everyone, move now! _she demanded as she pushed Ash and Misty away from the tree they were under. Gary turned around in time to see a ball of fire coming strait for him and didn't ask questions jumping to his feet.

The ball of fire destroyed the tree and left a scorched line of earth from which it had came. A massive pokemon that stood on four legs slowly emerged from the forest. "A friend of yours?" Gary asked turning to Absol.

_No, it's a Heatran, they were one of the neutral powers during the war with Giratina. They were shown mercy and were not judged for staying out of the fight. _Absol replied taking a fighting stance. "Well it looks like this one finally picked a side," Misty said as the lava dome pokemon readied another fireball.

_Heatran, why are you doing this!? _Absol demanded. _The hero must burn! The Missing commands it! _it roared. _The Missing…no it can't be! _Absol exclaimed. Heatran belched the ball of fire at Absol, trying to scorch her.

"It's like he's under some kind of mind spell," Misty said watching him slowly approach, each step burning the ground. The blade on Absol's forehead started to glow a bright

white and made a high pitched whistling sound.

She slung her head in Heatran's direction and watched as the pokemon disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "You got him!" Ash exclaimed. The victory was short lived as the juggernaut of a pokemon slowly walked from the smoke laughing.

"Blastoise g-" Gary started as he readied to throw a pokeball. _No you fool! Do you wish your pokemon dead!? _Absol asked turning to him. "Well then how do we take this guy down?" he asked irritated.

Absol was silent as she stared down her behemoth of an opponent. She knew that even with the groups help, it wouldn't be enough to topple this giant. "Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted excitedly. Ash looked up to see a familiar figure.

"Is that…Lugia?" Misty asked now turning to see what Pikachu was pointing at. The giant legendary landed gracefully beside Absol and a young boy slid off it's back. "This must be the one Lance and Andes were talking about," Ash said as he saw the Lugia's unusually blue colored eyes.

"Heatran, stop this senseless destruction and return to your domain," the boy said calmly. He was dressed mostly in white with a black shirt underneath the white jacket he wore. _This does not concern you youth, now stand aside! _the lava dome pokemon commanded.

_You leave us no choice then, _came a calm, assertive voice. "Gale, use Ice Beam!" the boy commanded. The Lugia inhaled making the air around him extremely cold. When he exhaled, a large beam of solid ice hit the titan pokemon dead on.

Heatran slowly came to from the attack and growled at the boy and Gale. _Who are you human, to order me to stop? _he asked. "I'm Sam Croft, and this is Gale. This is your last chance Heatran, surrender or face the consequences!" Sam exclaimed.

_I obey no human! _Heatran roared. "Gale, use the strongest Hyper Beam you can make," Sam said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Gale flew up high above Heatran before the behemoth could launch an attack.

Seconds later Heatran was engulfed in a bright beam of light from above. After Gale's assault the titanic pokemon fell to the ground moaning in pain. "It seems as though Gale held back," Sam said as he approached the fallen pokemon.

"Who are you?" Ash asked running up to the boy. "Name's Sam, I'm one of Lance's friends. From the messy black hair and hat I'll take a wild guess that you're Ash," Sam replied. Ash blushed "You guessed right, but what are you doing all the way out here?" he asked.

"I was on my way home, to pay my family a visit," said Sam. "Well I'm glad you showed up when you did," Misty said as she turned to look at the Heatran. "I'll be taking this trouble maker with me," Sam said taking a purple pokeball from his waist.

"What kind of pokeball is that?" Ash asked as Sam pressed the center button. "It's called a Master Ball, and only top trainers can even touch them," Gary said as Sam tossed it at Heatran.

The bad tempered pokemon disappeared in a red light as the Master Ball hit the ground. The button in the center flashed red for only a split second before the ball stopped moving. Sam calmly picked it up and attached it to his waist.

"So what's going to happen to it?" Misty asked. "He'll be held in a safe location for the time being," Sam replied as Gale bent down to let the short sixteen year old climb onto his back.

_Best of luck, _Gale said as he flapped his wings twice before launching himself into the air.

The group quickly lost sight of the pair and stared in amazement at the hole that Gale had left in the ground.

_I'm surprised that blast didn't kill__Heatran, _Absol said starting to walk away. "Hey where are you going?" Ash asked walking up beside her. _It's no longer safe to continue towards your goal for the time being. We must keep moving, _she said.

"From the looks of things, no where seems to be a safe place," Gary said doubting the dark pokemon's plan of action. _Staying still will expose ourselves, _Absol replied looking back at him.

Gary frowned knowing she was right. "So who is The Missing?" Ash asked confused. _He and Barokon are one in the same. Barokon disowned the name Arceus gave him after he sided with Giratina, _explained Absol.

"Wait I thought you said I had six months!" Ash exclaimed. _It would seem as though he has broken free ahead of time, and if he was able to control that Heatran's mind, then his powers are already returning, _Absol said.

Toby stood out on a balcony watching the sun set with Rotom. _"This just in, it would appear as though massive fires have started across the Sinnoh, Johto, and Hoenn regions. It is believed to be the work of the mysterious Team Rocket" _said a female reporter on the T.V in his room. "So much for peace and quiet," he said looking at Rotom.


	8. Chapter 8

CH.8 Heart Ache

A Rocket grunt was about to use his Houndoom to scorch a pokemon center when a blue blur shot past him. The grunt stumbled backwards as a towering figure rose after the blur had passed him.

The frightened Rocket minion ordered his pokemon to attack the unknown target. The demon dog pokemon blew flames at it's foe, trying to burn it alive. After it had finished the human shaped target stood motionless at first staring the two down.

"I had my fill of you morons three years ago, I'm ending this before it starts all over again!" exclaimed the unknown foe through a manipulated voice. It was obviously made of metal from the loud thuds of steps that it made.

"Who are you?" the Rocket asked as the mysterious figure picked him and his pokemon up by the neck. "I'm a Guardian for those who have none," replied Andes as he threw both of them.

He suddenly felt himself jerk forward a bit as if being hit from behind. Sure enough two Ekans had bitten down on the G-9 outfit. Andes calmly pulled the two pokemon off and slung them back at their evil trainers.

Both snake pokemon turned on their masters and bit them out of primal instinct. Andes continued to make his way towards the Rocket executive he had seen while getting a birds eye view from Latios.

He didn't want Latias to watch him fight because he remembered the promise he made to her, and he didn't want her to know that he had been asked to break it. Soon the pokemon assaults stopped and gun fire began to blanket the G-9 outfit.

They all stopped as Andes stood in front of all of them. "Have a dose of your own medicine," he said as he threw a small device in the center of them. All of the Rocket minions were soon engulfed in flames running about madly.

"There you are," Andes whispered to himself as he spotted a giant machine that was spewing flames. "Lets see if any one's home," he said as he pulled off the hatch on the oversized tank.

He pulled out a small device and dropped it into the machine that was still steadily burning anything in it's path. He quickly jumped away and watched as it erupted into flames. "It's a shame I didn't bring hotdogs," he said sarcastically.

"No problem, we'll just roast you instead," came a evil voice. Andes turned around only to be engulfed in flames too hot for the G-9 to take. The Rocket executive ceased his attack to watch Andes struggle to fight the flames slowly covering him.

"Guess I've got to jettison the armor!" he said pushing a button on his arm. Instantly a majority of the protective G-9 armor was on the ground still in flames. "My turn," said Andes. He held up his left arm and quickly took aim at the man behind the twisted operation.

A green and yellow net shot out of a small gun barrel, surrounding the man before he could pull the trigger on the flame thrower in his hands. Andes heard sirens in the distance and waved his arms quickly towards the sky.

The rest of the G-9 armor was now burned beyond repair and Andes left it as Latios flew down to pick him up. _This makes the second time you've trashed that suit, _Latios said as they flew home. "Spare me the lecture, I know I have one waiting for me when I get home," Andes said thinking of what to tell Latias.

_She's only worried about you, just tell the truth, _Latios' voice sounded in Andes' head. "This coming from the guy who's spent almost his whole life not being able to tell a certain someone how they feel?" Andes asked.

_I wouldn't go there with someone who can fly upside down and drop you, _Latios replied. The eon pokemon knew that Andes was smiling behind the mask he was wearing. _Okay love guru, what makes you so sure she even feels the same way? _Latios asked rolling his eyes.

"Do you just ignore every single hint she gives off?" Andes asked shaking his head. _What if she says no?_ Latios asked in return. "That's about the worst she can say, but what's wrong is you not asking." Andes replied.

_Fine,_ Latios said after a long pause. Andes grinned a little as they landed near his house. "Well best of luck to the both of us. Maybe I won't end up dead by tonight," Andes said as he started towards the door that led strait to the basement.

He quickly punched in the number code and the door slid open. He stepped inside and was in a large room that had multiple computers like his old home on Netealsa Island. He quickly started to take off what little armor was left after the fight.

The mask was the last thing he took off. He stopped and stared at it, his reflection staring back at him with a very gloomy face. "All I wanted was peace, yet here I am again," he said tossing it on a desk.

He walked upstairs looking around for any sign of Latias. _I thought you said you were done fighting…_ echoed a disappointed voice. Andes turned around to see her behind him looking ready to cry. "I know, but we didn't expect this to happen," he replied.

_So you're going to risk getting yourself killed all over again? _Latias asked. "People were and still are dieing, what would you want me to do?" he asked. Latias was silent, her gaze was enough to tell him how worried, hurt, and angry she was.

"A wise man once said, "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing," Latias something has to be done," he said softly. _Well then you can do it without me, _she replied disappearing before his eyes.

Andes sighed as he walked back down stairs. "Noah, you there?" he asked as he walked over to one of the computers," _"Indeed I am," _replied a fuzzy mechanical voice. "The G-9's trashed so I'm starting a new project under X-4," he said typing unusually slow on the keyboard.

"_Is something wrong?" _the A.I asked detecting his reduced speed. "I don't want to talk about it Noah," Andes said doing his best to hide his emotions. _"Fair enough, but may I ask how you plan to finish this project on your own?" _Noah inquired as he pulled up the G-9 designs for reference.

"Good point, building a suit from the ground up wasn't originally on my to do list," he said already editing the designs. He stopped typing, his mind no longer able to block out how he felt. He held his head in his hands and sighed. "You always find some way to screw everything up," he said to himself.

It grew unnaturally silent in the room. It was quiet enough that Andes could've heard a pin drop. "Hope you're having better luck than me Latios," he said after taking in a deep breath. He resumed typing at a slightly faster pace, still finding it hard to escape his feelings.

"If she does leave I deserve it," he said quietly walking over to a table that had multiple parts in boxes. After a few hours he had finally started to think clearer, and making more progress.

"_Now how are you planning to finish this part by yourself?" _Noah asked after Andes had finished assembling part of the chest plate. Andes shook his head and set the piece down. "I'll admit it, I can't do everything," he said disappointed.

"So now I'm stuck with half a chest plate, only the skeleton of the G-9, Latias hates me, and there's a small war going on in three different regions," Andes said now frustrated. "Can this day get any more perfect?" he asked sarcastically.


	9. Chapter 9

CH.9 It Takes Two

Latias had buried her face in a pillow upstairs and cried. She couldn't stand the thought of him fighting and getting hurt, or even worse, killed. What made things even worse was that the foe he had been asked to face was the group who had killed her brother once before.

_Andes you jerk! _she exclaimed sobbing. Enados saw what had happened on the ground and calmly flew to the only being he knew who could help. _Arceus I- _he began. "_If I remember correctly you wanted nothing more than to see them apart"_ Arceus said cutting him off.

_Please Arceus, give me a little time with her. I can't stand to see her like this, _said Enados. Arceus turned his gaze to him now and stared at him with soul piercing eyes. "_Go, and bring peace," _the great being said.

Enados nodded and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Latias was still in the upstairs bedroom, upset over the conversation that had taken place. _Why do you cry? _asked a deep toned voice.

Latias turned around startled by the sudden silence piercing voice. Behind her was a easily recognizable figure. _F-father? _she asked shocked by what she saw. The Latios nodded, confirming her guess.

Latias reached out touching him to make sure she wasn't seeing things. _I'm as real as the air you breath, _he said smiling at her. The red and white eon pokemon wasted no time in nearly tackling him in a hug.

_Now tell me, why are there tears on your face? _Enados asked already knowing the answer. Latias sniffled one last time before sorting her thoughts. It was one thing when a ordinary pokemon got upset, it was extremely bad when a psychic one was.

_Andes promised he'd stop all of this. That he'd stop risking his life like this, _she said beginning to think clearer. Enados swallowed his pride and knew that even though he didn't approve of Andes, Latias did, and he didn't want to see the happiness in her life fade away.

_You know, you're the only true family he has now, _he said turning to her. _And that gives him the right to lie to me? _Latias asked upset. _Maybe he lied because he didn't want you to get hurt. Because you're the most precious thing to him in the world, _Enados said.

_You never would've approved of us being together would you? _she asked suddenly. Enados was caught off guard, but confessed. _Latias, he didn't ask to fight again, he was called upon. _he said getting back on subject.

_Why couldn't he just say no? _she asked now in a calmer state of mind. _Because like his father, he knows that sometimes standing up for the right thing means a lot more than just fighting off evil. Sometimes you have to go the extra mile, even if the outcome's not what you want it to be, _he said.

_Latias, he needs you now. He's just one half of the puzzle, without you he's incomplete, _he said watching a soft smile beginning to cross her face. Latias thought of something and turned into her human form.

She stared at the golden ring that was on her left ring finger and remembered Lorenzo's words. _One unbroken circle… _she said still staring at the ring. Enados found himself smiling. He now saw through this that the love they had could not be broken.

_Thank you Dad, _she said hugging him as she changed back to her normal form. Enados hugged her tightly not wanting to let go knowing his time was running out. _"Enados…it's time," _echoed the voice of Arceus.

_I'm sorry I can't stay longer Latias, _Enados said letting go. _But…_ Latias began to protest. _I'll always be watching over you, and you have someone who wants nothing more than to try and make you happy, _he said as he began to turn a soft blue color.

He finally disappeared completely and Latias was alone in the room again. She didn't move from her position for a while. The words of wisdom that her father had left her with still ran through her mind.

She slowly hovered down to the door of the basement lab. She changed into her human form and placed her finger on the keypad. A red line ran across it and scanned her finger print before granting her access to the area.

She quietly walked in not making a sound as she spotted Andes over a table. He was trying to use two tools at once which ordinarily wouldn't be a problem, but he was working with wires and it required delicate work.

One of the tools slipped off of the panel he was working with and cut his hand. He tossed the tool aside and held his head in his hands in frustration. Latias picked it up and held it to the side of him from behind.

He opened his left eye to see the tool held by a very delicate hand. He lifted his head out of his hands to find Latias behind him. "Help?" she asked. She had still been practicing speaking and had learned a lot more, though it was all basic words.

Andes reached to take the tool and as he did the cut on his hand disappeared. "Help would be deeply appreciated," he replied smiling. Andes stood up and they hugged each other tightly. Latias felt something small tap her arm.

She looked up to See Andes crying. She had always put crying past someone like him but here he was, tears silently rolling down his face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said softly. She hugged him tighter starting to cry again as well.

The two lessened their hold on one another and looked each other in the eyes. Latias now saw that her father had been right as Andes gave her a peck on the cheek. All he wanted to do was protect her out of an almost parental instinct, but much deeper.

Latias rested her head on his shoulder almost falling asleep. _We're partners, two pieces of a puzzle, _she said. Andes gave a soft smile looking down at her. "It's going to be risky," he said_. _

Latias looked up at him and grinned. _I think I can handle a few bad guys on my own, it's you I'm worried about knucklehead, _she teased. Andes kissed her catching her a bit by surprise.

Both felt an almost new kind of attraction for one another causing the kiss to end. Neither one knew why they felt this much stronger about each other all of the sudden. Latias watched Andes' cheeks turn a bright red and tilted her head in curiosity.

She soon felt her own flush red. Andes smiled at her as she smiled back. Latias noticed out of the corner of her eye that it was already night outside as did Andes. "I guess time flew by pretty fast today," he said.

"Yes," she said grinning to herself how far she'd come in learning how to talk. "Hey Noah lets put the X-4 on hold until tomorrow," Andes said looking up at the ceiling. "_Very well, goodnight Sir," _Noah said as the lights started to flick off one by one.

Andes playfully picked Latias up and carried her up the stairs taking her by surprise. She giggled at him as he gave her a kiss. _My knight in shining armor? _she asked him jokingly. "Well right now my armor's not so shiny and in about a million different pieces," he replied.

They were now in the bed room, both feeling tired and ready for this day to be behind them for good. Andes slid into bed now that the lights were already out. Andes could feel her gaze upon him and rolled over. Even through the darkness he could make out her face and her two golden colored eyes.

Both still had the feeling that they had felt down stairs and neither one could go to sleep. _You too? _she asked. "Yeah," Andes whispered. She felt him take her in his arms and slowly kiss her. The night seemed to carry on slowly as the couple spent the nightin each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

CH.10 Prepare For Trouble

Ash was always watching his back ever since the Heatran encounter. It had proven that Absol had been right, and that his time had run out ahead of schedule. He sighed as Absol walked right next to him as if stuck like glue.

"Is it too much to ask for a little elbow room?" he asked. The doom bringer distanced herself from him slightly. _Better than nothing I guess, _he thought to himself. "She's just trying to keep you safe," Misty said walking beside him.

"Over grown sheep dog," Gary mumbled. Absol turned around and glared at him. The two hadn't been getting along at all. If there was one thing Gary couldn't stand it was being pushed around like he was still some little kid.

The dark pokemon suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong Absol?" Misty asked. _Humans…_ she replied. "Yeah there's a lot of those in the world, and there's three right beside you," Gary said sarcastically.

_No, these are…different,_ said Absol. A loud explosion broke the silence of the area. "Come on!" Ash exclaimed running ahead of them. He was fed up with being guarded by Absol.

He stopped when he smelt smoke. The others finally caught up with him and looked around catching the scent as well. Another explosion echoed through the forest they had run into following the first explosion. This time it sounded closer.

_Don't move!_ Absol exclaimed. Three sets of giant foot steps could be heard approaching them. "Get down idiot!" Gary said pulling Ash down behind some bushes as the foot steps neared.

Misty hid with Absol who poked her head out just enough to not be seen. _I don't understand…why would Heatran be doing this all of the sudden?_ she asked aloud. Ash and Gary came out of hiding as the foot steps passed over them.

Sure enough three Heatran could be seen flattening everything in their path. "What in the world!?" asked Ash fixing his eyes on their backs. Three men who wore black suits with a red R on the front could be seen commanding the three giant pokemon.

"How did Team Rocket get a hold of Heatran when the last time I saw them, they failed miserably time and time again at everything else they tried?" asked Misty. _It's Missing…he must have made a deal with these humans,_ Absol replied.

"Why would Missing even bother with Team Rocket?" Gary asked. "Yeah they can't really do anything right," Ash added. _Missing knows he's outnumbered…so he's gone and recruited a small army for himself, _concluded Absol.

"I think small is a bit of an understatement," Misty said pointing ahead of the group. Team Rocket was advancing on Eterna City. "We have to stop them!" Ash said firmly looking at Absol. _My orders were to keep you out of harms way, not put you in it, _Absol said paying him no mind.

"Well you can sit here and do nothing, but I'm going to do something about it whether you like it or not!" he exclaimed. "I'm going with you," Gary said fed up with Absol's attitude. Misty was quick to follow the two leaving the doom bringer in shock.

Screams could already be heard as the trio neared the city that was under siege. "Boss said this place as got to be burnt to the ground," they overheard one of the Rocket grunts say. There were abut fifty or more of them and the tree Heatran.

"Something's different about these guys," Gary said feeling that something wasn't adding up. All three were stunned when they saw the pokemon they released. They weren't the normal poison pokemon they had expected to see used.

Instead they were varied types like Gabite and Grumpig. The brute pokemon began to tear through the city with their evil trainers behind them.

They spilt up into groups of five around the city with the Heatran standing their ground. People could be heard crying in horror as they were chased and tormented by the grunt's evil pokemon.

Suddenly a familiar Buneary hopped around the corner of a building. "What's this thing supposed to be?" one of the grunts asked laughing at it. He was quickly frozen solid by a ice beam from the small bunny pokemon.

"Dawn?" Ash asked himself as he saw the young blue haired girl stand behind the small pokemon. A Steelix was tossed aside by another that had another familiar face on it's head. "It's Brock!" Misty exclaimed.

"Come on we have to give them some help, they'll be surrounded in no time," Gary said leaping from their cover. Ash and Misty followed close behind as a white blur ran up beside them. "What do you want?" Ash asked still running.

_I disagree with your choice of action, but I have a duty and I plan to see it through until the end, _Absol replied in a snobby tone of voice. Ash smiled knowing that deep down she meant well. When they were close enough to the evil gang members Gary released Electivire and Blastoise while Misty sent out Starmie and Staryu.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and into a group of Team Rocket members, hitting them with a thunderbolt. All of them fell over fried from the blast. "Long time no see," Brock said jump down from Steelix.

"Yeah how've things been?" Ash said running up to meet him. "Hey save the reunion for later, we've got a fight on our hands," Gary said turning to them. "Right lets split up and

teach these guys a lesson!" Misty exclaimed.

The Rockets fought hard against the group but were out matched in the end. "We've still got those guys to worry about," Dawn said pointing to the three Heatran. They suddenly side stepped to let a tall figure walk past them.

"Who's that?" Brock asked as the figure neared them. _Ash get behind me now!_ Absol exclaimed, her eyes now wide with fear. "That freakish thing must be Missing hu?" Gary asked folding his arms.

Missing stopped a few yards in from them. It's cold eyes staring them down as if they alone could devour a person's very soul. "Why are you doing this!?" Ash demanded. Missing remained silent with it's arms folded behind it's back.

Missing unfolded it's arms and they began to pulsate ever so slightly. "Get ready," Misty said barely audible. Missing's left arm started to take the shape of that of a Kabutops' blade like arm. It's right took the shape of Cacturne's.

"Pika!" Pikachu said running up beside Absol. "Face it Missing, you're out numbered so just give up!" Ash shouted. _Something's not right…_ Absol thought to herself. She remembered Missing as being a cocky, and quick to anger pokemon.

_Pin missile,_ echoed a dark voice. Missing held up his right arm and needles shot out of it at high speeds. "Jump clear!" Brock yelled as the approaching attack was signaled by the dirt being ripped up as the needles penetrated the soil.

"Enough of this running away business, it's time he pays for what he's doing!" Ash said turning to Absol. The dark pokemon nodded slowly in agreement. "I've got your back," Gary said with a smirk.

"What about the Heatran?" Ash asked worried that they would step in if Missing started to lose the fight. "Leave them to us," Misty said as she and Brock stood up. "I'll help too," said Dawn.

Missing calmly began to advance on their hiding place. He was taking his time, in no rush to try and defeat his foes. _This game of cat and mouse ends now! _Absol shouted from behind him. Missing turned around in time to see her launch a blade of white light at him.

Missing jumped back only to be launched forward again by Blastoise's hydro pump. Unable to move out of the way his left arm was quickly severed from his body. A high pitched cry of pain filled the area that made every one cover their ears. Ash smiled though, because now he knew that his enemy wasn't so indestructible.


	11. Chapter 11

CH.11 Clash Of Egos

"Looks like you're not all you were made out to be," Gary said watching the nightmarish pokemon drop to it's knees in pain. "Pikachu don't hold back and use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

No sooner had Ash issued the order Missing was engulfed in electricity. _Curse you…you little runt!_ the monster of a pokemon yelled as it broke free of the attack. "Not good," Gary said as Missing sprang to his feet.

Absol was about to send another white blade of energy at him when Missing jumped behind her. His right arm quickly returned to normal as he grabbed onto the blade on her head. He picked her up with relative ease and slung her into a house.

_All too easy, _he said as he turned to Ash and Gary. "This is going down as my worst day ever," Gary said looking at Ash. "We can take this guy," Ash said staying confident. Ash released Charizard and Gary released Umbreon after recalling Electivire.

Missing popped his neck and laughed at them. _You think just because you out number me, you can win? _he asked mocking them. Ash gritted his teeth hating Missing more and more as every second passed.

The others had managed to sneak around Missing undetected and were only a few yards away from the Heatran. One of the giant pokemon turned it's head noticing the trio sneaking up on them. It formed a large fireball in it's mouth and shot it at them at impressive speed.

The other two Heatran turned to notice them and readied themselves to fight as well. "Steelix come on out!" Brock said throwing a pokeball. The iron snake pokemon roared as it glared at it's foes. "Steelix use iron tail!" Brock commanded. Steelix slithered at surprising speed towards one of the Heatran just as it was about to spew another fire blast at the group and slam it with it's tail.

The Heatran was sent rolling along the ground knocked out from the raw power of the attack. "Staryu, Starmie use water pulse," Misty said to the tag team starfish pokemon. Both sprayed high pressured water at the Heatran which sent it too it's knees in pain.

"Piplup use bubble beam!" Dawn shouted. The tiny pokemon was a small target for Heatran to hit and it threw off it's aim. It was soon bombarded by a wave of bubbles that irritated it more than hurt it. Piplup ran underneath it and the clueless pokemon tried to follow it only to flip itself over.

"Come on lets go see if the others are okay," Misty said after confirming all three of the giant pokemon were beaten. _Don't die on me Ash…_ she thought to herself. "I'm sure they're fine," Brock said keeping pace with Misty.

_Come on is that the best you can do? _Missing said snapping his neck as he tossed Umbreon aside like a rag doll. _Beating me is useless, the only thing you'll be winning is time, _Missing said now only a few feet away from Gary and Ash.

"You're disgusting!" Ash exclaimed. Missing laughed at the trainer's insult. _I am now, I'm minus a arm because of your little friend,_ he replied. His remaining arm shape shifted to that of a disfigured Machamp's.

_Any last words? _Missing asked drawing nearer to Ash. Missing was suddenly sent flying forward away from Ash. The mysterious pokemon looked around startled by the sudden force. Missing scanned the area for the source and found nor detected anything.

_Nice trick, whatever it was it won't work again,_ Missing said scowling at the two boys. _Then I guess I'll have to use a little more force, _came a deep and powerful voice. Missing was sent flying through three buildings by a black orb of energy.

"Could it be?" Ash asked himself looking around. His eyes finally found the source of the being who had arrived just in time. "It is you, Mewtwo!" Ash exclaimed. The powerful psychic pokemon gave a small nod to Ash.

_I was wondering what was causing all this, and it looks like I found the ring leader, _he said as Missing rose up from the building. _Who the heck are you supposed to be? _he asked irritated by Mewtwo's interruption.

_I am Mewtwo, _he said landing in front of Ash and Gary. _Okay pinky lets see what you got,_ Missing mocked. _Ash, Gary get your pokemon and find a safe place to wait this out, _Mewtwo said glancing back at them.

Both boys ran to the house Absol had been slung into and pulled her out after recalling their pokemon. Mewtwo turned to Missing after they were gone from the area and levitated off the ground.

_You're power is impressive, but there can only be one who holds the title of the strongest pokemon in the world!_ Mewtwo exclaimed as he charged Missing. Missing's arm began to squirm hideously before finally changing again into it's original state.

Missing charged at Mewtwo with a shadow ball in hand. At the last second Mewtwo teleported out of Missing's path causing him to stop to try and find Mewtwo again. Two dark orbs of energy ripped through Missing sending the monstrous pokemon to the ground.

_It seems as though you're not as strong as I'd predicted,_ Mewtwo said walking over to the fallen pokemon. Missing turned his head to Mewtwo and began to laugh hideously. _I'm glad you're amused at your own demise,_ Mewtwo said firing a large wave of energy at Missing.

Once the dust settled all that was left was ash left over from the pokemon Mewtwo had just fried. "Wow…you really did it," Ash said in disbelief. _This was not the real him…this was a decoy, a puppet, _Mewtwo said staring at the burnt ground.

"So you mean…Missing was just testing us?" Gary asked shocked. _I'm afraid that's the case, _Mewtwo said disappointed. "Ash are you okay?" Misty called out still a good distance away.

They stopped when they saw Mewtwo staring back at them . "What's he doing here?" Misty asked nervously. "Defending his title," Ash said jokingly. Mewtwo couldn't help but smile a little, but hid it well.

"There's bad news though, this wasn't the real Missing," Ash said now serious. "So it was just a fake?" Misty asked. _Yes, he was controlling it using telepathy, _Mewtwo said wondering where the real Missing was.

_Psychic, I thank you for your help, _Absol said now back on her feet. _I've only gotten rid of a fake, _Mewtwo replied. "Still you saved us from that thing," said Ash. _I simply came for the fight, saving you was a bonus, _Mewtwo said using what little humor he had in him.

"So what happens now?" Dawn asked still staring at Mewtwo. "We're no where near ready for Missing if he strikes again, we have to be better prepared," Misty said. Mewtwo spaced out in deep thought on the present situation. _I must go now, _Mewtwo said beginning to levitate higher into the air. "Wonder where he's going?" Dawn asked herself.

"I think it'd be best if we stuck together now, after seeing what one of this guy's copies are capable of," Misty suggested. "Yeah it'd be bad if another one showed up," Brock agreed. After resting the group decided to try and make their way to the bigger cities where they hoped they would be harder to find.

Later that day Misty confronted Ash finally tearing up. Ash didn't have to ask why, he already knew that it was because of Missing. "He won't get me, and I won't let anything happen to you," he said holding her tightly.

Misty's tears started to slow as she held onto him as if he was the only thing that mattered in the world to her. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him and wanted this to be over. "Let's show Missing that he can't push people around and get away with it," she said looking up at him. Ash nodded to Misty and kissed her before the others called out to them.


	12. Chapter 12

CH.12 Confession

Latios let out a heavy sigh in the garden. He was doing his best to hide his fear, but it was no use. _Please give me a little courage, _he said looking up at the clear blue sky. He knew in his heart it was time to at least get what was bothering him off his chest.

Part of him instantly wanted to flee for the first time when Bianca saw him and waved. _Anything he can do I can do!_ Latios thought assertively to himself. "Why do you look so tense?" she asked.

Latios was startled having been snapped out of his assertive mind set. _Well…umm, _he stammered. He was a bit better at not blushing like Andes when he was put in tough spots like this.

_Come on just say it you moron!_ echoed Latios' own voice inside his head. "Are you okay?" Bianca asked looking at him funny. _Never been better, _he replied starting to lose his grip. Bianca's eyes moved down past his eyes and Latios knew he'd let his face show what was on his mind.

"You know if there's something on your mind you can just tell me," she said now a look of concern on her face. Latios' nervousness left him and his serious look returned. _I do have…a question, _he said.

"Which would be?" Bianca asked. _How…sad were you when I…well,_ Latios asked trying to find the words. "You mean when you left us?" Bianca asked. Latios nodded slowly in response.

"Like my whole world had just lost a part of itself," she said thinking back. "Is that something that's been bothering you all this time?" she asked pushing the sad memory away.

_You've come this far, it's now or never, _he thought to himself. _Well not exactly…_ he said still not able to find the right words. "Okay then, what's really been bothering you?" she asked now curious what Latios was up to.

Latios took in a deep breath to try and calm down. _Bianca, one of the reasons why Andes brought me back here was because I missed every one,_ he said slowly as the words now came to him. "I know, he told me he brought you back here to make you happy," Bianca replied smiling.

_Even though I missed Lorenzo and Latias especially, you were the one main person on my mind, _Latios said not breaking eye contact with her. Bianca blushed as his words sank in. After her silence Latios felt depression sweep over him. _I'm sorry for bothering you, _he said turning away.

She walked around in front of him, preventing him from going further. She smiled as she hugged his neck. Latios felt as though it was only a hug someone would give another to cheer them up. "Why were you so afraid of what I'd think?" she asked taking him by surprise.

_I didn't know what you'd say, _he confessed. Bianca kissed his nose making his face turn a bright red. She giggled at his expression after doing so. "My answer, is yes," she said making Latios turn even redder.

"I want to hear you say it though," she teased him. _Bianca, I love you, _Latios said feeling the stress and nervousness leave him for good. "I love you too," she said hugging his neck again. "Still…you're going to need to find someone else to change into," she said.

_Why's that? _he asked. "Because I don't think it would fly well for Andes if people saw you walking around as him with me," she said. Latios sighed remembering how much trouble it had been just to finally be a perfect mirror image of Andes.

He had spent at least four hours working out all of the imperfections until he finally got it right. _Okay, but who'd you have in mind? _he asked giving in. "Make someone up, Latias gets off easy because of the paper work," she replied.

As hard as she tried, Latias couldn't seem to really change into anyone else but Bianca. It made sense because she was the person she had been around the longest and seen a majority of her life. After giving up on that plan Andes simply had it made that Latias was Bianca's cousin.

Oddly enough, no one seemed too interested in raising red flags about the fact that they looked more like twins than cousins. After all, relatives looked like each other all the time and weren't twins.

"Sorry but it's the only way to keep them and you safe," she said. Latios sighed knowing she was right. _Any preferences? _heasked smiling a bit. Bianca thought for a minute tilting her head up with her finger in front of her mouth.

She did this often when she was thinking hard about what to draw or any other problem she was presented. "You can keep Andes' height, but try to go for blond hair. Other than that it's all you," she said not wanting to make things to difficult.

Changing the hair color from blackish brown to blond alone was enough to make the Andes look alike look a lot less like the real Andes. _I'll try to come up with something, _he said blushing. "It'll have to be a surprise for later, right now I have to go take care of a few things," she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

After she had left the garden he let out a sigh of relief. _Now I've got to come up with some one else to be, _he said to himself. He thought long and hard throwing different images in his head together trying to make an entirely new person.

He finally gave up after an hour of dead end matches. Without someone to look at as an example it was hard to picture it in his mind and make it real. An idea came to him and he started towards Andes' house.

He knew where the back entrance was and teleported from there instead of the front door. "Yes?" Andes asked not looking up from the device he was working on. _I told her, _Latios said knowing Andes was toying with his mind.

"And?" Andes asked again smiling. _She said yes, _Latios replied. Andes sat the tools down and looked up at him. "Now was that so hard?" he asked grinning. _Don't ask, _Latios said rolling his eye.

"So what's up?" Andes asked changing the subject. _I need to find someone else to turn into, _Latios said. "Why not just…oh now I see why," Andes said realizing the problem. "I'm not exactly someone who can just go knock someone out and drag them back here long enough for you to try and make yourself look like them," Andes said rubbing the back of his head.

_There has to be something, I can't go out walking around as you, _Latios sighed. "Could you settle for pictures instead of real people to look at?" he asked. _It's worth a shot, _Latios replied. Andes walked over to a computer that had a large screen on it. He thought for a second before typing something in.

Images of people flashed by the screen until Latios found three that he thought fit his personality. "Have at it Romeo," Andes said as he got up from the computer. _You're one to talk, _Latios remarked.

"Wow, and I mean wow," Andes said looking at Latios' new choice of transformation. _What, did I mess something up? _he asked. "No way, you look better than I do," Andes said truly impressed.

_You're just saying that to make me feel better, _Latios sighed. "Do you need a second opinion?" Andes asked raising an eyebrow at him. _You look fine, _Latias said taking him by surprise.

"Now get going, worst mistake you can make is to keep her waiting," said Andes. _He's right, if someone ever did that to me I'd beat him up,_ Latias said looking back at Andes jokingly. "I haven't the slightest idea who you could be talking about," he said smiling back at her.


	13. Chapter 13

13. How To Kill A Guardian

"Any progress?" Toby asked walking up to Lance and Sam. "No, Will's been at it for two hours now trying to rid Heatran of whatever mind hold this Missing has on him," Lance replied.

"How's the Hoenn region?" Lance asked. "It's secure…though it's seen better days," Toby said as Rotom floated above him. "There's only four of us, we can only do so much," Sam sighed. "What happened to Andes?" Toby asked.

"His armor was pretty much trashed so now he's working as fast as he can on building a new suit. He did manage to stop them from going further into Johto though," Lance replied. "Team Rocket's like cockroaches though, they just crawl right back out even after they've taken a beating," Sam said.

"That's why we need all the help we can get," Lance said in a stern voice. "Lance I know what you're thinking and it's way too risky," Toby said staring at him. "We don't have much choice," Sam said siding with Lance.

"I don't believe this, you actually trust a kid that much?" Toby asked stunned. "You're a kid yourself aren't you?" Lance asked in return. Toby fell silent knowing he was fighting an useless battle.

Will walked out of a large metal door and closed it behind him sighing. He looked up at Lance with a very unsettling look on his face. "We have a problem," he said breaking the silence. "Is that Heatran's mind gone for good?" Sam asked.

"No, it's back to normal," Will said. "Then what's the problem?" Lance asked now worried. "Missing and Team Rocket's leader are out trying to take Ash's life," Will said hesitantly. "Are you sure?" Lance asked.

Will nodded slowly. Lance punched the wall making a small crack appear where his fist had made contact. "Missing's been playing us for fools all along, Team Rocket attacking in three different locations was supposed to keep us occupied while he tried to go after Ash," Sam said adding everything up.

"Find him, and bring him back. Pray that we're not too late," Lance said after calming himself down. Sam nodded and started to make is way down the long hallway. "Lance, even if we do find the kid, I'm not sure we'll be able to do much if Missing has a small army backing him up," Toby said looking up at him.

"We can't leave him for dead, besides I already have a plan," Lance said looking down at Toby. "What might that be?" he asked. "Well for starters, I need you on Alto Mare as soon as possible," Lance replied.

Missing stood beside Giovanni watching the fight the mini camera had captured. "It looks as though that other pokemon gave your puppet a bit of trouble," he said continuing to watch it. _His interference was unpredicted, _Missing said humbly.

"Another thing…who is he?" Giovanni asked pointing to another screen that had the image of the G-9 just before it was burned. _A meddlesome Guardian, _Missing said hatefully. "He wouldn't be a problem now would he?" the Rocket leader asked calmly.

_Guardians have a prolonged life span, higher vitality, stronger immune system, and are all around just better than the normal human, _said Missing. "I'll take that as a yes. So how do we deal with a Guardian as you called him," Giovanni asked.

_You can't just assassinate one like you could any other human being, you have to play…dirty, _Missing replied. "Playing dirty is what we're best at," Giovanni said looking up at the seven foot monster.

_To kill a Guardian…it's not about just stabbing them, it's about going after what he cherishes most, _Missing said as his eyes narrowed. "Surely even he must have a weakness," Giovanni said turning back to the screen.

_Play it forward, _Missing said with his eyes locked on Andes. Both watched the armor pop off before he was burned alive inside of it. _There stop it! _Missing exclaimed. Giovanni hit a button freezing the picture.

Missing hovered closer to it, his eyes now narrowed in delight as he stared at the ring on Andes' finger. _It seems as though our Guardian is in love, _Missing said almost laughing. "Well this will be playing dirty," said Giovanni knowing what needed to be done.

_It will have to wait though, I believe that the others who fought your men are now onto us, _Missing said. Giovanni nodded. "No 'matter, they're falling right into the trap," he said grinning a sinister grin.

_It won't matter how many friends he has to support him, Ash Ketchum will not survive the next time we meet, _Missing said laughing a little. "So tell me, what happens after all of this is over?" Giovanni asked.

Missing had no mouth but Giovanni could tell that if he did have one he would've been smiling at him. _How does being a ruler sound? _Missing asked. Giovanni laughed at the idea. "It sounds fun," he said with an evil voice. _This human truly is terrifying, _Missing thought to himself.

On Altomare, Andes continued to make progress on the X-4. He was now making more progress with Latias' help. With the arrival of Toby and Rotom wiring the complex suit of armor made things even faster.

_Can I move yet? _Latias asked anxiously. "Almost done," said Andes. With a new suit came a new mask. This time Andes wanted a little style to it. "Okay you can move now," he said stretching now that his work was finally done.

The new mask was similar to the old one, only eyes had been added in place of a visor so Andes could keep his field of view without the risk of a visor cracking. The design on the forehead had a triangle much like the one on Latias' head. He had also engraved wings on the sides just above the mask's receivers.

Andes still remembered Ash telling him about the statues he saw in the under ground temple where Regigigas had been sealed away. He had wanted his armor to have a little bit of his partner in it, like Ash said the statues did.

Latias flew over to see the mask that she had posed for. _It looks a little like me, _she said teasing him. Andes gave her a quick kiss not wanting to show too much affection in the presence of Toby, after all he was just a kid.

Latias nuzzled her head next to his and then turned to the finished suit. _It's a little…dull, _Latias said turning to Andes. "I'll admit it is a little bland color wise," Andes said agreeing.

"_You did ask for the strongest metal that was lightweight enough to be carried," _said Noah. "The robot raises a point," Toby said. Andes stared at the suit then looked at Latias.

"Hey Noah, see if you can't add a little red and white," Andes said. _"Any specific patterns?" _Noah asked. "I gave you some creativity," Andes replied. A screen that had the X-4's parts on it appeared and red and white began to fill in some of the blue metal.

"Nicely done, I think we have the new X-4" Andes said impressed. _"Estimated time for completion is two hours," _said Noah. "Well I've done my job, I'm going up to the guest room," Toby said who was followed by Rotom.

_So what do we do now? _Latias asked. "We could try speaking lessons, I think you're about ready to start saying full sentences," Andes said holding Latias. _I wonder how Latios is doing? _she asked as she changed to her human form. "I'm sure he's fine, nothing's blown up yet," Andes said trying his best to sound serious.


	14. Chapter 14

CH.14 Planning The Counterattack

Ash watched from behind a thick glass wall as Pikachu lay motionless on a bed. "Ash they did all they could, now it's all about Pikachu getting it's rest," Misty said knowing that Ash still wouldn't leave it's side.

"I know, but I should've been a better friend and a better trainer," Ash said angry with himself. He looked over to see Gary's Umbreon in no better condition. Missing had trashed both of the trainer's pokemon, but Umbreon and Pikachu had taken the worst of the Missing puppet's attack.

Missing had barely broken a sweat dodging Pikachu's attacks before finally slamming it into the ground then hitting it at point blank rage with a shadow ball. Umbreon's speed had saved it from sharing a similar fate, but it was still badly injured.

"She's right Ash, you can't make Pikachu get better any faster by standing there," Gary said walking up to him with Sam close behind. "Pikachu will be fine, but for now we'll have to make our next plan of action," Sam said trying to put Ash's mind at ease.

Ash nodded and started to follow Sam and the others. He looked in the room at Pikachu one last time before catching up to them. Misty hugged him trying her best to cheer him up. She knew it wouldn't do any good.

Pikachu had been Ash's first pokemon. Together they had done things everyone else said couldn't be done. Their friendship was something that was rare to come by. Misty sighed knowing there was only one way to snap him out of this.

Ash felt a sting in the back of his head and fell to the ground crying in pain. "What was that for!?" he asked rubbing his sore head. "You needed some sense knocked into you," Misty replied.

"We've got company," Will said smiling. Misty and Gary got ready to fight while Sam stood in front of Ash. His pokemon were still in bad shape and not fit to do any kind of fighting.

"Will what in the world are you doing!?" Sam demanded as the Elite Four member calmly opened the doors. A red and white blur zipped past Will and over Gary and Misty. Ash was tackled to the ground in a bear hug from Latias.

"Don't scare us like that," Ash said laughing as he got up. "Sorry we're late. Mr. Wiz kid here left out some of the more crucial details of what was going on," Andes said glaring at Toby. "Save it for the bad guys," Sam said playing peace keeper.

"So did you see any movement on your way here?" Lance asked once they were gathered together. "No, I think this is the eye of the storm," Toby answered. Lance sat down in a chair and rubbed his forehead.

"Now's the time to act Lance," said Sam. "Andes, are you one hundred percent sure that the new suit you made will work?" Lance asked now doubting his plan. "Am I ever sure about anything I make?" Andes asked trying to lighten the mood.

Lance looked up at him taking him seriously. "It'll work trust me," Andes said. "Alright, Gale found their base but we couldn't afford anything to happen to him so I had Sam call him back. We do know that Giovanni's there, but he's held up in that fort good and tight.

"We'll take care of it," Andes said. Latias and Andes started for the door hoping that this wasn't a wild goose chase. "Oh and Toby, Rotom, you two go with them," Lance said just before Andes was out of earshot.

"What in the world for!?" he exclaimed. "Well in case something goes wrong, and Rotom can cause a little havoc inside their base. Besides, you need the pare-" Lance started. "Another kid joke?" Andes sighed interrupting him.

Latias' face turned a bright red. "You heard the man, lets go," Toby said walking past Andes. "Don't kill each other," Sam called out. "No guarantees," Andes said glaring at Lance.

Latias was a little less energetic and it didn't take long for Andes to notice as they traveled down the long hallways. "You feeling okay?" he asked worried. _I'm fine, just nervous I guess, _she replied.

"If you don't want to come it's okay," Andes said giving her a quick kiss on the nose. _It's fine really, _she said blushing a bit. Andes felt that something else was wrong, but it wasn't about anything at hand.

"Hey, we need to hurry before Giovanni moves," Toby said interrupting the two. "Why do I get the feeling this day's about to get a whole lot worse?" Andes mumbled under his breath.

Andes had seen Giovanni only once and it was briefly when he was still in the service. It made him a little hot under the hood that Team Rocket was still managing to put up a struggle after the chaos they caused three years ago.

He continued to swell with anger. He hoped this would be the last time he would ever have to even see that red R that had been burned into his memory. What made fighting them hard was remembering that a Rocket member had been the first life he'd ever taken. He didn't want the old Andes to seep out and do something that couldn't be undone.

Things were much calmer back on Altomare, for most anyways. Latios waited nervously for Bianca to return. He still couldn't believe she had said yes.

He heard foots steps and took in a deep breath to calm himself down. "Okay Latios I'm back," Bianca called out. He slowly stepped into view causing Bianca's expression to become one of shock.

_Is it bad? _Latios asked. Bianca shock her head no. Latios' human form that he had worked on was perfection in her eyes. He was a little taller than her and had made the hair color blond like she had asked. His arms and legs weren't too long, but weren't too short and had just the right amount of muscle on them.

His torso was well defined from what she could see through the halfway unbuttoned shirt he wore. His smile was perfect as was the rest of his face. Yet despite his best efforts he couldn't seem to change his eye color.

"You look like someone out of a magazine!" Bianca exclaimed. Latios still didn't understand what humans saw in looks but he smiled knowing that Bianca liked what he had put together.

_So what do you want to do now? _he asked never fully grasping what Andes had meant about dates. "Well for starters I can do this now," she replied walking towards him. Latios was about to ask what she meant when she kissed him.

He felt his face become very warm from the unexpected action. He was unsure what to do himself, but he had watched Andes when he and Latias had kissed and simply mimicked him.

"Come on lover boy," Bianca said as she took him by the hand. Latios couldn't help but notice other people looking at him as he walked by with Bianca. _Why do they keep pointing at me? _he asked nervously.

"It's because some are jealous," Bianca replied smiling. _What of? _Latios asked. "Because you're pretty good looking and other girls would prefer to see themselves dating you instead of me," she explained.

_No thanks, I'll stick with you, _Latios said. Bianca giggled as they continued to walk through town. _This isn't too bad, aside from the stares,_ Latios thought to himself. He found that his hand had seemingly acted on it's own and was now holding onto Bianca's. She noticed his embarrassed expression and giggled at him.


	15. Chapter 15

CH.15 Mind Games

"_How's the X-4 holding up?" _Toby asked over a head set. "Not too shabby, lets just hope Giovanni's still in there though," Andes responded. _Latias how's it look from the sky? _He asked sending his thoughts to her.

_There's three next to the door, and about twenty inside,_ she replied. "Okay lets do this," he said starting towards their base. Rotom was close behind him ready for Andes to cause a distraction so he could slip into the base undetected.

_Andes to your left!_ Latias exclaimed. He stopped dead in his tracts and looked left to see two Rocket members trying to drag something. "Hey that's Ash's friend May," he said after getting a better look at what the Rocket grunts were dragging.

"_Andes I know what you're thinking and this isn't time to play hero,"_ Toby said. "Time and place for everything, and the faster you learn that the better off you'll be," Andes replied darting towards May.

Both grunts were sent flying as Andes plowed into them. "S-stay away!" May screamed backing away from Andes. "May calm down it's just me," he said holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"H-how do you know my name?" she asked now more curious than afraid. Andes reluctantly took off his mask. "Hey I remember you!" she exclaimed, "Wait…why are you in that thing?" May asked almost demanding an answer.

"Look I don't have time to explain just follow us," Andes said putting the mask back on. "Who's us?" she asked only growing more confused by the second. Andes pointed behind her. May nearly jumped as Latias flew in front of her.

"_I hate to break up your little reunion but the base is still sitting there with Giovanni inside," _said Toby. "Kid wasn't spanked enough when he was young," Andes grumbled under his breath.

"What's taking them so long!?" Giovanni asked aloud. _We have guest, _Missing said opening his eyes. "What do you mean by guest?" the Rocket boss asked. A loud boom shook the building and knocked Giovanni backwards out of his chair.

"Who is it!?" he demanded pulling himself up. His Persian hissed wildly as two loud thuds were heard against the door. Below the group was having a hay day with all of the grunts who put up little fight.

"Good work Blazakin," May said as the fire pokemon threw two more Team Rocket members like rag dolls. "Latias lets try Mist Ball," Andes said as Rotom dove into the computer system and turned off the alarm system.

Latias focused as hard as she could only to form a brief ball of light. "You okay?" Andes asked standing in front of her incase any of the Rocket grunts still had any fight left in them.

_I don't know what happened, _she confessed. "It's okay, don't over do it," Andes said with a worried face behind his mask. "I guess if you want something done right you have to do it yourself," Giovanni grumbled.

The sinister man kicked open the doors in a blind rage. "Do you runts have any idea who you're messing with!?" he demanded. _"A idiot obsessed with world domination?"_ Andes heard Toby murmured though the receiver.

Latias was now on red alert as a sense that went unnoticed by the others sent a chill down her spine. "Come on old man lets see what you can do!" May shouted taunting the Rocket Boss.

Latias drifted up to the top floor as if hypnotized by the unknown force. She found her way into a rather large room to see a single figure standing at the very back looking out a large window. _You must be Missing, _she said cautiously entering further into the room.

_I am, and you are the water capital guardian Latias, _Missing replied turning to face her. _Why are you doing this? _Latias asked hiding her true anger. _Because it is predestined, as it was for you to fall in love with a human, _Missing said his eyes narrowing.

Down stairs May and Andes' confrontation with Giovanni wasn't as calm. Rhydon use horn drill!" Giovanni commanded. "Squirtle hit it with water gun!" May ordered. "Get off me you stupid cat!" Andes exclaimed struggling to pry the Persian off him.

"_The kitty cat giving you problems?" _Toby asked jokingly. "Shut up runt!" Andes yelled tossing the pokemon into a steel beam. _Warning major damage to left arm! Pressure breach! _Sounded an alarm. "Oh that's not good," Andes moaned as the Cat pokemon got back up.

_There's no such thing, every one has a choice, _Latias said starting to become irritated with Missing. _Your destiny was set from the moment you were born, there is no other path, _Missing said in a very dark voice.

"Good work Squirtle!" May said as Rhydon fell backwards knocked out. "You think you've won!?" Giovanni boomed. "Yep," Andes said from behind the evil man. Giovanni turned around to be knocked out by a backhand from Andes.

"You're here by under arrest," Andes said. "_Well there's one bad guy down, one more to go," _Toby said getting things ready for when the group got back to where the helicopter had landed.

_Andes wasn't always good but look at him now, and Ash is even stronger than you. You're just afraid so you hide behind people and let them do your fighting, _Latias said scowling at Missing.

_You think I'm afraid to fight? _Missing asked taking a step towards her. Latias forced herself not to move. _You're body lies, but your heart betrays you…you fear me,_ Missing laughed. _And as for Ash being stronger…I'm intrigued to see if he has grown since the last time we met,_ the evil pokemon said laughing to himself.

"Latias!" the eon pokemon heard her name being called out. _I'll make this quick seeing as how I'm still in no shape for a scuffle. If Ash and his friends want all this madness to stop they must come to the bridge that connects Kanto to Johto in one month , oh and if they don't I promise that every one on that bridge will die, _Missing laughed as he busted out the large Window.

"Freeze!" Andes commanded opening fire on Missing. Missing hissed at him before jumping out and disappearing from sight. "You okay?" he asked running to her side. Latias had a discouraging look on her face as she shook her head no.

_I will be, but Ash…Missing has challenged him to a showdown, _she said hesitantly. Andes pulled off the hot and sweaty mask so he could let some air get to his face. "It's okay, right now we've got to get Giovanni to prison," he said breathing heavily.

"Why on the bridge?" Ash asked having been informed of his challenge. _He's going to use the people on it as insurance that you show up, _replied Latias. "That's the most low life thing to do," Dawn said frustrated.

"Well there's a month that Missing's given us. I think we should all make the most of it," said Lance. "Yeah lets go home, get some rest, and then get ready for Missing," Ash said turning to Pikachu.

"Chu," it said nodding in agreement. One by one they all went their separate ways. Each one having a feeling deep down in their hearts that this could very well be their last fight ever. _Those little twerps have no idea…that I'm the one holding all the cards, _Missing laughed as he watched them.


	16. Chapter 16

CH.16 The Good Times and Bad (final day before showdown)

"I wish none of this would of happened," Ash said quietly. "_It's not your fault, this was bound to happen eventually," _Absol said sitting beside him with Pikachu on her head. "So how do you know Missing?" Ash asked.

Absol silently looked down at the ground with a sad look on her face. "_We…used to be very good friends before he sided with Giratina…in some ways I wish we still were friends…" _she said quickly discarding any sign of emotion.

"Gary and me had something similarhappen," said Ash. "Once we each got our first pokemon it was like we stopped being friends altogether," he said frowning at all of the awful memories.

"_Then why are you friends now if he was mean to you before?" _Absol asked curiously. "We settled our differences, and every one deservers a second chance now and then," Ash replied now smiling.

"Ash, there's someone here to see you!" Ash's mom called from the house. Ash jumped to his feet and made his way to the house followed by Absol and Pikachu. "Misty, what are you doing all the way out here?" he asked himself once he was close enough to see who was waiting for him.

"You're a hard person to find," she said as he quickened his pace towards her. "Is something wrong?" he asked when he was close enough to talk face to face. "Is it a crime to come see you?" Misty asked her face starting to redden.

"No, no it's just-" Ash started. Misty had to struggle to keep from laughing at his dismay. "Oh are you two playing nice now?" Misty asked looking back at Absol who was for once giving Ash his space.

"Yeah we worked things out," Ash said. Both started to walk towards the door when they noticed Absol staying behind them. "Aren't you coming?" Ash asked. Absol hesitantly followed both of them in making Ash's mom jump at the sight of her.

"Hey I remember this," Misty said the two now in his room. She had picked up his old red and white hat with a green L on it. She dusted it of and tried it on herself. "Hey that's my hat," Ash said jokingly. "You're already wearing one," Misty said teasing him.

"Now I'm not," he said taking the one he had on off. "Come and get it," Misty taunted running down stairs. "Hey no fair!" he exclaimed as they enjoyed their game. Ash woke up still drowse after he felt a blanket thrown over him. He felt something in front of him and looked down. There before him lay Misty, fast asleep still holding Ash's cap. He looked outside to see it was still night and looked back down at Misty before falling asleep again.

"I can't believe they found us," Andes sighed. _Once we're inside they'll leave us alone, _Latias said. Her energy seemed to be coming back to her after the Missing incident nearly three weeks ago.

"Stop being so nervous," Bianca said in an almost scolding tone. Latios couldn't help but be a bit cautious of any area with a large number of people, and he had never been to a restaurant before either.

Both Andes and Latios couldn't help but notice Latias and Bianca exchanging whispers followed by smiles and occasional giggles. "Anything?" Andes asked hoping Latios could shed light on their unknown language.

_Nothing, seems like they don't want us to know about something, _Latios said feeling uneasy. "Oh joy," Andes replied readying himself for anything that may get thrown at him.

The group had decided to spend some time together before the month was up and agreed to a double date. "Here's nice," Latias said putting her speaking lessons to use. "Yeah this is a nice restaurant," Bianca added, both trying to fight back a smile.

"Okay, come clean," Andes said smiling a little himself. _Do you remember when you asked me if you would be a good father? _Latias asked locking her eyes with Andes'. "Yeah, I remember," he replied confused.

_Still think you're not good enough to be one? _she teased him. "I've made some improvements," he said smiling but still remained a bit confused. _What if I told you that you joined a new team? _she asked energetically yet seriously at the same time.

"What team would that be?" he asked finally giving up. _The daddy team, _Latias replied giggling a little. "You mean-" Andes started. Latias nodded confirming his guess. "Since when?" he asked doing his best to hold in his excitement.

"She found out about two weeks ago," Bianca said excitedly. _As if one of you wasn't bad enough, _Latios said jokingly. "I can't believe it, I'm a-" Andes said stumbling over his own words out of excitement.

"Mr. Maxwell what was all that excitement about tonight?" asked one of the press members. "One reason was because my friend here finally asked his dream girl out on a date," he said grinning at Latios. _You're so dead! _he exclaimed.

"What was the other reason?" asked another. The group looked at Latias. "We're expecting," she said after finding the right words.

"Well I guess I can't tease him any more," Lance said having heard the news. Lance heard very soft foot steps and turned to see Toby. "Toby what are you doing up this late?" he asked.

"You are no longer in charge Lance," the boy said grinning. "Toby what are you saying?" Lance said now angered. The Dragon Master felt a shocking sensation travel through his body before he finally blacked out.

_Well done, and now there is one more on the list that needs to be…taken care of, _Missing said emerging from the shadows as Rotom floated to Toby's side. The boy smiled with a dark look on his face. _Remember, bring her back…alive,_ Missing said dismissing Toby.

_I suppose giving that foolish human one last chance couldn't hurt, _Missing said after Toby had left. _Regigigas, _Missing called. The hallways shook as the titanic pokemon walked towards Missing.

_Go see if you can't break our friend Giovanni out, _he said. He had brought Regigigas back by repairing the gems that had been destroyed. His body had simply regenerated itself once he did only this time Ford was no longer needed.

The behemoth didn't bother going back the way it had come and simply walked through the wall. _Now then all that's left is to wait for them to show up, _Missing said taking off towards the bridge.

"Hello there Andes," Toby said from behind him. "Kid? What are you doing all the way out here?" he asked. "I'm just taking care of business," Toby said casually as Andes met a similar fate as Lance's.

_Leave him alone! _Latias demanded. "Oh don't worry, it's you we're after anyway," Toby said grinning at her. Latias soon fell to the floor trapped by two electrical red nets. "Long time no see hu?" asked a blond haired woman.

Latias trembled with fear as she immediately recognized her. "You and your little friend ruined everything," said another purple haired woman. "Annie, Oakley, lets move before any one shows up," Toby said rolling Andes over with his foot.

Annie smiled as she knocked Latias out with a quick strike to the back of the head before she could use sight share with Latios. "Don't worry, I'll take really good care of her," he snarled following the two Rocket members out the door.

Missing now stood on the bridge looking out over the sea. _Just a little while longer master. Soon this world will belong to you again, and the Guardians are no longer here to stop you, _Missing laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

CH.17 The Way The World Ends

Ash stared out across the bridge that was full of cars passing by, as well as the train that ran to Goldenrod. "It's now or never," Ash said putting on his old red and white hat. He had brought it for good luck, because today he'd be needing all the luck he could get.

"Lets show this guy what happens when you mess with us," Gary said looking down at all of the people who were completely unaware of what was about to take place. "The sky…it seems like it's going to storm," Misty said looking up.

"Yeah I just hope we can end this before it gets out of hand," Brock said concerned for the people on the bridge. "Ash look up there!" May exclaimed. Ash averted his gaze to one of the bridge towers to see a lone figure.

_Missing, _Absol growled. The seven foot monster held out his hand and formed a ball of blue light. "Hey what does he think he's doing?" Dawn asked. "Missing stop!" Sam yelled. Missing laughed as he let the ball fly into the on coming train.

Chaos engulfed the bridge as cars skidded to a halt, quickly being abandoned by their drivers. The train's first two cars were blown beyond recognition. "That's it, Gale lets go!" Sam said jumping onto Gale's back.

Gale wasted no time in darting towards Missing, ready to destroy him with one hit as his eyes turned red. Gale was suddenly knocked out of the sky by a burst of electricity. They both landed on the bridge to find Toby standing beside Regigigas.

"Rotom, get rid of them," he said grinning at Sam. The bridge's electric cables suddenly came loose of their own accord and flew into Gale, while others wrapped around Sam, squeezing the life from him.

"That was too easy," Oakley said laughing as the cables fell limp. Smoke rose from Gale's electrical burns while Sam lay out cold from being deprived of air. "Missing we had a deal!" Ash yelled as the group made their way to the tower where Missing was.

_I don't remember shaking on it, _Missing laughed. "That's it, Pikachu use thunder!" Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder sending a large electrical charge towards Missing.

Missing jumped backwards only to be struck by a blade of white light.

_You never did check your surroundings before you jumped, _Absol said mocking him. Missing slowly stood up after being hit in the back. A black wound could be seen as he got to his feet.

"Toby!? Why are you helping them?" May demanded. "I'm sick of being on the side that plays by the rules and never gets anything done, I'm on the winning side now," he said shooting a dark smile at her.

"Face it runts, you're out powered this time, and there's no one who can save you," Giovanni said, he was still in the standard orange jump suit that inmates wore. "I wouldn't say anyone," came a familiar voice.

"You!? I thought you said you got rid of them!" Giovanni exclaimed turning to Annie and Oakley. "Apparently they managed to live through the explosion," Oakley said with a very discontent look on her face.

"Prepare for trouble," said a red haired woman. "Make it double," added a purple haired man. "Don't forget me!" exclaimed a Meowth. "You blundering idiots!" Giovanni yelled. "How are you three still alive?" Annie asked irritated.

"We've built up an immunity to explosions by now, it takes a lot more than some little cheep trick like that to get rid of us," Jessie replied. "So who's side are you guys on?" Ash asked extremely confused.

"We thought we'd give the good side a try just this once," James said turning to Ash. "Not like it matters what side you're on, I'll get rid of you myself," said Giovanni. "Prepare yourselves, this will be your last fight ever," Annie said turning to May and Misty.

"Here he comes!" Dawn exclaimed pointing at Regigigas. "We can take him," Brock said as the behemoth pokemon approached them. "I'm going to enjoy this," Toby said as he and Rotom neared Gary.

_Sorry Absol, but I'm afraid your time on this planet has run out, _Missing said turning to her. He held up his hand and formed a small blue light like before. Absol readied herself for Missing's attack as the blade on her head began to glow a bright white.

_Die! _Missing yelled as he suddenly raised his hand. Absol suddenly became encased in various metal poles. "Absol!" Ash exclaimed." _It's just you and me now Ash, _Missing said turning to the trainer.

Ash noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "No…it can't be," he said now focusing on what he saw. It was a metal cage much like the one attached to the DMA. "Let her go!" Ash demanded once he saw who was inside.

_You want to set her free? You'll have to go through me then, _Missing laughed. His laughter was cut short as a gun shot echoed through the air. A small hole appeared in Missing's arm making the evil pokemon cry out in pain.

_You're still alive!? _Missing asked enraged. "Gary help Ash, leave the runt to me. He will be brought to justice," Andes said jumping off Latios' back. Gary nodded and stood by Ash. "It's you and me now kid," Andes said glaring at Toby behind his mask.

"Charizard lets go!" Ash shouted. "Blastoise help him out!" Gary commanded. _Bring it on! _Missing yelled as he charged their pokemon. Charizard picked up Blastoise and slung him at Missing. The unknown pokemon was unable to move in time and was body slammed by the giant turtle.

"Starmie, rapid spin! Blaziken, blaze kick!" May and Misty commanded at once. "You'll have to try harder than that," Oakley said mocking their attacks. "We'll beat you, you just wait!" May exclaimed.

_Hold still!_ Regigigas boomed as he tried to squash Dawn. Croagunk landed a hard blow to it's back only to be thrown aside like a rag doll. _There's no power plant to help you this time! _he boomed.

"Come on lets see what you're made of!" Meowth said facing off against Giovanni's Persian. "You two idiots have made your last mistake!" Giovanni exclaimed. "Sorry but we're good at getting out of trouble like this, I'm sure we can handle a hot head like you," Jessie laughed enraging her former boss.

"This is your last chance to let her go Toby," Andes said drawing both hand guns. "You think that suit's going to keep you safe?" asked Toby. Andes didn't hesitate to open fire on him only to watch the bullets bounce off.

Toby laughed as he pulled off the coat he was wearing. _"Sir it seems as though he made a suit as well," _Noah said through his mask. "I can see that," Andes said as Toby ran towards him. Andes held up his hands to block only to knocked back.. _Looks like Rotom's attached itself to that suit he's wearing, _Latios said whisking Andes away from Toby.

_Enough of this! _Missing exclaimed throwing both trainer's pokemon off of him. The evil pokemon bombarded them with energy balls as he flew up towards the DMA like cage on the bridge tower.

"Coward, get back down here!" Gary yelled. _I'll be down shortly brat! _Missing said putting both his hands on the cage. An electric surge traveled through the cage causing Latias to cry out in pain. The electric charge left the cage causing a rip to form in the sky. "Latias!" Andes yelled throwing Toby into a metal beam.

"Let her go!" Andes demanded now on the tower. _The days of the Guardians die with you! _Missing said quickly thrusting his hand onto Andes' chest. Electricity traveled through the suit. "Andes!" Ash called out as Missing continued to send electricity through his body. Andes stumbled backwards before falling into the water below.


	18. Chapter 18

CH.18 The Ultimate Showdown

A loud roar was heard from the other side of the rip. "This just went from bad to worse," Gary said as the sky blackened. Missing kneeled as two red eyes appeared from the void. A skeletal looking dragon began to slowly emerge from the blackness.

_My lord, welcome back, _Missing said standing back up. _"Such a lush green land…it will look much better covered by darkness!" _Giratina exclaimed as he breathed out a black mist onto the ground.

The black mist suddenly disappeared as two more rips appeared in the sky. _"So, you still survive even after your battle wit Arceus," _Palkia said glaring at Giratina. _"Even though you have just returned…I'm afraid you must be sent back again," _Dialga growled.

"_If you think you both can take me on, then come!" _Giratina roared as he fired two beams at them. Both of the legendaries dodged and tackled Giratina. Both were suddenly launched backwards as the monstrosity of a pokemon rose up again.

Missing watched as the battle took to the sky. "Hey Missing!" Ash yelled. Missing turned around only to see Charizard in front of him. "Fire blast!" Ash commanded. Missing was engulfed by flames. The evil pokemon fell backwards laughing at the attack.

"Laugh while you can Missing," Gary said. "Blastoise, hydro pump!" he shouted. Missing shook of the attack but remained dazed. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed. The water that was still on Missing only added to the pain of the attack.

_Is that all you've got! _exclaimed Missing. "Steelix, seismic toss!" Brock commanded. Missing turned in time to see Regigigas being slung at him by the iron snake. He jumped out of the way in time to watch Regigigas shatter after taking a beating from Dawn and Brock.

"Latios, hit him with steel wing!" came a voice from behind them. "Wake up from your nap?" Gary asked as Andes undid his chest protection. Missing soon found the blue and white dragon darting towards him.

He rolled out of the way, still weakened from Gary and Ash's bombardment of attacks. _What are you!? _Missing asked as Latios flew back to their side. "I'm one of the good guys, it takes a lot more than that to stop me," said Andes.

"Latios lets go one more time," Andes said. "Pikachu go with him and be ready, we've got one shot at this," Ash said. "Umbreon use flash!" Gary commanded. Latios protected his and Pikachu's eyes from the bright light as Missing averted his gaze.

He flew upside down as his wings started to glow with Pikachu clinging to him. As Latios flew over Missing, the evil pokemon's arms were severed. "Now Pikachu, use iron tail!" yelled Ash barely able to see from the light.

"Piiika!" the small mouse yelled as it brought it's now glowing tail across Missing. When the Light finally faded Pikachu was standing in front of Missing who's eyes were wide open. The seven foot monster slowly started to dissolve after being cut clean in two.

"We…won?" Ash asked in disbelief. "No, this can't be happening!" Giovanni exclaimed. His pokemon lay out cold across the bridge. "Looks like you're finished," Jessie laughed. "Ha ha, I'm the top cat now!" Meowth said now sitting on top of the beaten Persian.

Annie and Oakley were thrown against the side of the bridge by a sudden burst of water. "Teach you to mess with us!" Misty exclaimed. "Look out!" Brock shouted as Toby took aim at Ash.

He was suddenly knocked down by a swift punch from Andes. "This is between you and me, leave him out of this," Andes said breaking the hand gun. "Fair enough, no weapons, no pokemon. Just you and me," Toby said menacingly.

Andes backed up as Toby got to his feet. He secretly pressed a button on his armor. "Too bad your dad isn't here to see you fail!" he roared as he jumped for Andes. "Andes caught his arm feeling the shock of Toby's suit he had built.

Toby struggled to pull free from Andes kicking and beating him. Rotom quickly rushed towards them. _Not on your life, _Latios said cutting him off. A blue ball of light formed at the center of his chest blinding Rotom. Latios let it fly and the mischievous pokemon was no more.

"Toby…you are relieved of duty!" Andes said throwing him over the side of the bridge. As soon as he hit the water a surge of electricity engulfed him. "Rest in piece," Andes said walking away from the side of the bridge.

"Latias is still in the cage," Ash said remembering the cage. No sooner had he spoken Palkia was thrown into the bridge. The force of the impact jarred the cage loose. It shattered after landing on the hard surface of the bridge.

Latios and Andes wasted no time in running to her side. _"You're wasting your time, no one can stop me!" _Giratina bellowed. _"You're pride blinds you," _said Dialga. _"Leave this place, this is no longer your fight!" _Palkia commanded getting back up.

"No, this is our home! This is our fight as much as it is yours!" Ash stated. _"How cute, you've got a little helper," _Giratina said mocking them. "Pikachu use thunder!" the trainer commanded. _"Your little mouse is going to need some training cause I didn't feel a thing!" _laughed Giratina.

"_Face it, you may have beaten Missing, but you'll never be able to beat me in a million years!" _the renegade dragon exclaimed. His eyes started to glow a dark green as the ground began to shake. The bridge slowly started to sway from side to side cracking in different places.

"_My return is complete!" _he shouted as the bridge crumbled with Ash and the others still on it. Ash closed his eyes waiting for the end that never seemed to come. He slowly opened his eyes to find a golden light where the bridge was.

"_Stay this madness Giratina," _said a mighty voice. "Whoa…" Ash said awe struck by the being who seemed to be standing on air. "W-w-who is that?" May asked stunned by his mighty but gentle aura.

"His name is Arceus," Andes said holding Latias who was out cold. Giratina roared at Arceus and madly snorted flames from his nostrils. "_This time earth will belong to me!" _he roared firing an enormous beam of light at Arceus.

The beam strayed into the sky as it came within but a few feet of Arceus. _"You will never win," _Arceus said calmly. Giratina charged the mighty pokemon out of blind rage. Arceus stood his ground not moving an inch.

Arceus simply bounced Giratina back into the water. _"Enough of this foolishness," _Arceus said as the gold ring around his waste started to glow. _"This is my world!" _Giratina roared as he formed a large black ball of energy in his mouth.

Giratina fired first as the ball became a wave of dark energy. Arceus fired a single beam that broke through the dark wave and pierced Giratina. _"You will threaten earth no more!" _he shouted as he fired another beam that engulfed the dark dragon.

Once the ground had ceased to shake, the dust settled to reveal that Giratina was no more. _"It is finished," _Arceus said as the ring around him stopped glowing. He turned to Ash and the others looking at each of them slowly.


	19. Chapter 19

CH.19 A True Happy Ending

"_You all fought bravely today and for that I thank you, all of you," _Arceus said with a voice that seemed to echo from all around. "Well…not all of us can celebrate," Ash said remembering Absol. _"She has gone on to be with me this day, she is in a much better place," _

Arceus turned to Latios and Andes who were still with Latias. She showed no signs of life what so ever. Arceus opened his mouth and breathed out a sweet smell that was like a field of many different flowers. Latias slowly opened her eyes to see both of them over her.

"Latias," Andes said quietly as she looked around confused. She tried to fly only to hover lopsided. Latios helped to steady her as she got her bearings. _What…happened? _she asked. "It's over Latias, we won," Andes said kissing her nose.

"Thank you," Andes said looking up at Arceus. _"Go, and may all of you live peacefully for the rest of your days," _Arceus said as he left with Dialga and Palkia. "Come on, lets go home," Ash said after the tired group of heroes made it across the bridge of light.

( One Year Later )

Ash stood with Misty in his arms over looking the sea from the beach. "It's been one year since the fight," he said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "I'm just glad we never have to do anything like that again," said Misty.

"You guys got here early," Gary said with May at his side. "So when are you two planning on settling down?" May asked making Ash and Misty's face urn a bright red. "It's about six months away," Ash said sheepishly.

"Funny how time works hu?" Andes said with Latias beside him in her human form. She had something in her arms wrapped up in a blanket. "Awe he's so cute," Misty said looking at the baby. "Hey there little guy," Ash said as the small baby wrapped his tiny fingers around Ash's finger.

Both Latias and Andes couldn't help but have a swelling pride deep down. "Just be thankful he can grow up without worrying about any evil pokemon," Gary said seriously.

"If it wasn't for them…Absol would still be…" May started but was unable to finish as a tear formed in her eye.

"I guess Latios stayed behind with Bianca?" Gary asked changing the subject. "They deserve some alone time," Andes said. "So what's his name?" Misty asked as Latias let her hold the tiny baby.

"Zac," Latias replied smiling. The baby found one of Misty's pokeballs and started to play with it. "I bet I know what he wants to be when he gets older," Ash said as he watched. "Only when he turns ten," Andes said laughing a little.

Ten years flew by quickly for the group as they all now had families of their own. "Dad please can I have some of your pokemon?" asked a young boy with black hair and brown eyes. "I started out with one and so can you," Ash replied.

The boy sulked from his father's reply. "Brad, I didn't become champion from starting out with super strong pokemon, I managed to do it only because I worked hard at it, and I had good friends to help me along the way," Ash said trying to cheer him up.

"Yes sir," Brad said still sounding down in the dumps. "Hey at least you don't have to go it alone. Kate and Zac are going with you tomorrow to see Professor Oak," Ash said ruffling his young son's hair.

"Hey Brad, come on they're starting the first battle!" Kate called out. "So which pokemon do you want to start out with?" Zac asked looking at the poster on Brad's wall. "Oh man, that's a tough one, they're all good," Kate replied.

"Your great grandpa probably set aside one of the best for you," Brad said trying to put her mind at ease. "I've already got one in mind," Zac said turning to watch the battle on the TV with Brad and Kate.

"Really, which one?" Brad asked all three of their eyes still glued to the television. "Not telling," Zac replied. "I really haven't thought about which one I want," Brad said. "I'm sure it'll come to you," Kate said cheerfully.

The next morning all three of the eager new trainers waited outside the professor's lab. "My, you three got here early," Oak said as he finally opened the door. "Now then, Zac because you're the oldest, you can choose first," Oak said pushing a button causing the glass dome over a machine to retract.

Inside were three pokeballs, each one containing a potential "first" pokemon. Zac became nervous as his hand went to and fro from two that he had picked out. "I'll pick…this one," he said at last placing the other down.

"It's okay Brad you can pick," Kate said seeing his expression. Brad walked up to where the two remaining pokeballs lay in wait. "I thought about it long and hard…I choose you," he said grabbing the one on the far right.

"Well then I guess you're mine," Kate said happily picking up the last one. "Now then, here are you pokedexs and five pokeballs," Oak said handing the items to the trainers one at a time.

"I wish all three of you the best of luck," he said as the three walked out the door. All three of them had huge smiles on their faces as they held the pokeball that contained their first pokemon.

"We're very proud of you Brad," came Ash's voice from behind them. Ash stood next to Misty who took a picture of the three while their guard was down. "Mom!" Brad moaned, hating his picture being taken.

"I'm proud of you too Kate," Gary said giving her a hug making her blush. May took a bandana and fixed it on her head. "Thanks mom, and dad," she said hugging them both. "It's hard to believe you're ten already," said May.

"Oh and one more thing Brad," Ash said drawing his son's gaze. Brad suddenly felt something on his head. "I think it's time you wore it," Ash said placing his old red and white cap on his son.

Zac started to feel a bit jealous of the others that their parents had come out to see them off. "You didn't give up on us did you?" came a voice from behind him. Zac ran to Latias and Andes and hugged them both. "It's your time to shine now," said Andes. "Be good and try to stay out of trouble," added Latias.

"Speaking of which, what did you guys pick?" Ash asked out of curiosity. "Squirtle!" Kate happily replied. Brad and Zac look at each other. Zac took off his green beanie revealing his black hair that was streaked red.

Brad smiled as he turned his new cap backwards. "Charmander, go!" Zac shouted. "Blubasaur lets do it!," exclaimed Brad. Two small pokemon appeared in a bright flash of light. "Lets go," both boys said as their pokemon charged each other.


End file.
